


One Big Happy Family

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Future, POV Raphael Santiago, POV Second Person, POV Simon Lewis, Shadowhunter Politics, Simon speaks Spanish, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Vampire Politics, and that applies to both saphael and malec, as in multiple double dates, double dates, game nights, marriage discussions, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: Next to him, Simon turned. “I’ve been thinking about something crazy.”He didn’t looked up from his phone but hummed. “I hope you’re not thinking about doing another concert.”“It was a great idea! The vampires just don’t appreciate me enough. But no, I was thinking about something completely different.”Now his interest was piqued. He looked up. “What is it?”“Okay, so… Hear me out. If Luke is like my father and he’s with Maryse, who’s Alec’s mom and he’s dating Magnus… Who’s like your dad–““Stop, just stop. No.” He raised his hand, stopping Simon to go down that path.“What?” he asked, laughing, “We’re one big happy family, my love. Lighten up a little.”He glared at his boyfriend. Maybe Simon wasn’t the best after all.“Shut up,” he grumbled, which earned him another laugh from the vampire and being tackle down over the bed.---Also known as how double dates brought these people together in the course of a year (with a side of politics all around, marriage talks and proposals, play dates but all in all, just fluff with light angst. Just a little bit).





	One Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO!!! HI!! how you guys doing? hope you're having a good day. This story is brought to you by [this post right here](http://j-tv-d.tumblr.com/post/175228562957/saphael-headcanon-downworlder-dads). Now you would think "okay, this could be like 6k, why is this 23k words long? what is wrong with you?" well, easy. I just added my own headcanons and this is what happened. I'm well aware this is a monster and for those who don't like long fics, I'm sorry but for those who loved them, I hope you enjoy this one as well :)
> 
> I have to say it before someone @ me for not giving enough Malec content. THIS IS SAPHAEL CENTRIC, IT'S ALL ABOUT THEM. Yes, Malec is there because that's the whole thing for the headcanon but I'm focusing more on Saphael and their relationship.  
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAPHAEL, THERE ARE MORE FICS OUT THERE, JUST DON'T YELL AT ME. THANK YOU.
> 
> I'm well aware that this ship is sinking but I still love them with all more heart, so that's why this beast exist.
> 
> If there are aces repulsed by sex here, I put ### in bold just so you guys know there this... let's say explicit part (it's just foreplay but if you'r not comfortable, just skip it). For the aces who are pro sex, I hope you guys enjoy :) in this fic, Raphael is ace pro sex. I didn't put it in the tags since I didn't specifically mention it on the story and that's my bad, sorry, but while I was writing this, I always had in mind this little tidbit.
> 
> A little bit of background. This story takes place after the events of season 3A but Simon came back after 2x10 and because the show's timeline is a disaster, I took liberties with it. I explain that in the story so you guys won't be loss. All of the event from 3A happened, except Rizzy and the mark of Cain. Simon is still a vampire, Victor Aldertree never happened because I refuse to think Raphael had to endure the UV lights, so that's that. 
> 
> This is not beta'ed, all mistakes are mine

If someone were to say that Simon would end up being a vampire and head over heels for another no-nonsense attitude vampire, Simon would say that this person had spent a lot of time reading YA novels because he was going to be an accountant and get his shit together and ask Clary out.

Turned out his expectations had changed completely.

He was a vampire, he was dating said serious vampire and while Clary was still his best friend, there was no attraction whatsoever.

And he was fine with it because Raphael was everything he didn’t know he wanted until now.

Granted, their relationship started… Let’s say odd. Getting kidnapped by the guy who, later on, was your current boyfriend wasn’t romantic but he blamed it all on Camille (and a little bit on him too because he was a puppy following Clary everywhere and that wasn’t healthy). So, here he was. He was happy. Like, yeah, he still missed food and the sunsets were really beautiful but he would never get those again and he was happy. He really was.

He had a clan (and might add that his boyfriend was the head of said clan. Really cool) and they were like family to him. They even got together every few nights for movie night.

Simon would say it was perfect.

He _would._

Because nothing had prepared him to face Magnus Bane. See, as much as the warlock had helped them, especially him, in the past, Simon would say that they had an amicable relationship. He wouldn’t go as far and say that they were “Best Buddies” but they got along pretty well.

Until he started dating Raphael.

He was currently thinking all of this while Magnus has been pacing in front of him. Magnus was “deeply offended and disappointed” because according to him “Raphael is an ungrateful child who couldn’t be bothered to tell me that he was dating someone.”

Simon didn’t know what to say, so he sat there in silence. Waiting until Magnus stopped pacing.

See, Simon was supposed to be there with Raphael because Magnus called them both but _out of nowhere, so suddenly,_ Raphael had some meetings to attend and Magnus would understand, and _Simon, you are old enough; you can deal with Magnus on your own, don’t be dramatic._ A goodbye kiss and he was gone, leaving Simon to deal with a powerful warlock who had a scary Shadowhunter for a boyfriend.

It wasn’t the best idea, if Simon was being honest with himself.

_I’m betrayed by my own boyfriend. How sad is that?_

“Can I know how long have you two been dating?” Magnus asked- demanded- once he stopped his pacing and stood in front of Simon.

He sighed, already dreading for the worst. “5 months,” he mumbled.

“5 months?! What the fuck, Simon?!”

“It was under wraps! I don’t know!” if he sounded panicked, it was because he was panicking.

“5 months and you ungrateful children couldn’t even send me a text message?! Even a voicemail would have been enough!”

Magnus kept calling them “children” but Simon believed it was over the top. Teenagers would be a better choice.

“Why did I have to hear it from someone else? I think it’s not fair,” Magnus added, resigned, sitting down in front of Simon. Looking down, he conjured a glass of, Simon guessed, whiskey, “I’m deeply wounded.”

“Just to be sure, where did you hear it from?”

Snapping his head up, Magnus looked straight to Simon. “Maia. Do you think it’s fair that I heard it from _Maia?”_

 _Shit._ Well, okay, in his defense, they were on a date and it was a coincidence that Maia saw them. What Simon didn’t count on was that Maia would tell Magnus later on and frankly, he didn’t know what was wrong about it but he was afraid to ask at this point.

Case in point: powerful warlock, scary shadowhunter.

“Maia is a member of this fine community and I think–“

“Simon,” Magnus interrupted, shutting Simon up, “why neither of you told me?”

“I… Okay, this going to cost me my relationship but Raphael will understand when you turn me into a rat.”

“Simon–“

“Raphael didn’t want to!” he almost yelled, closing his eyes for a moment, expecting the hit from magic. When that didn’t happen, he opened an eye and then the other completely to see a stunned Magnus.

“Why? Is it– I’m like a father to him. Why is he like this?”

“Like a father?”

“Yes,” Magnus bit out, “like a father. Who else do you think was with him when he was turned? I took care of him like a father would do. That expensive taste he has for his luxury suits didn’t come out of nowhere. I taught him that.”

“Okay, okay,” Simon raised his hands in surrender, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you two had that kind of relationship. He never told me,” he mumbled the last bit.”

“That ungrateful bastard–“

“But in his defense,” he raised his voice over whatever Magnus was going to say, “Raphael is a private person, you know that. And I knew he wouldn’t tell everyone he knew about us, and I was fine with it. Hell, after what I did to him, I was going to accept whatever he asked from me. So, that happened. I’m sorry he didn’t tell you but I’m 100% sure that it wasn’t because he didn’t want to but because he just wanted to keep it between us.”

Raphael was the type of person that liked to keep things personal in the “personal file”, sort to speak. He was the type of person that didn’t mix business with pleasure and that was completely understandable. So, when Simon had the perfect idea to free Camille from her prison and maybe naively think that Raphael wouldn’t reprimand Simon for it, that was the moment he realized this. Camille was business and even when they were starting to get along (and Simon was developing a slight crush on the head of the clan), that didn’t mean a thing when Camille was a major threat.

Simon didn’t understand that at the moment and that caused the fall out between them, getting him banned from the clan. He could see why; Raphael was also someone who wouldn’t trust in anyone from the get go and yet, Simon managed to destroy that wall and get Raphael’s trust.

Just to fucked it up at the end.

“Well,” Magnus said, bringing Simon’s attention back, “while you’re right, I have to say something.”

_This is it. I’m becoming a rat._

“Like I said, Raphael is like a son to me, I would give anything and I mean _anything_ just so he doesn’t get hurt. If it was for me, I would turn him back to a mundane just so he could watch the sunrise again but I can’t. So, I always make sure he is doing well. Now, we both know that you hurt him– No, don’t excuse yourself. I know you went against his orders and freed Camille when you know you shouldn’t have.”

It was a long time but being called out for this didn’t stop him from feeling miserable and all kinds of wrong.

“I want you to listen me very carefully,” Magnus started saying slowly, placing his glass of whiskey over the coffee table between them, “if you hurt him again, Simon, if he ever tells me that he is hurt because of you, you will really know me. Not like the helpful warlock that is always taking care of all of you, but as the High Warlock. The one that has the power to send someone to hell and you really don’t want to test me.”

Simon visibly swallowed. Suddenly, turning into a rat sounded so much better.

“Are we clear?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Even his eyes turned to one of a cat for just a second. It had the desired effect: Simon was scared shitless.

“Yes, of course. Clear as water,” Simon replied, nodding vigorously.

And then, Magnus smiled sweetly, taking his glass back. Like nothing happened, like they were just talking about the weather and not Simon’s future.

It was safe to say that Simon was terrified.

Suddenly, the front door was opened and Alec was there, with his serious and “don’t talk to me” face. _Great,_ he wasn’t terrified enough. Magnus could threaten him with magic while Alec could threaten him with the Clave and honestly, both of them were terrifying.

Alec looked at him dead in the eye and just nodded; at least he acknowledged his existence and then he went straight to Magnus–

This was were two worlds collided and melted. Yes, it sounded cheesy and corny but that was the best way to explain what happened next.

Alec bent down and kissed Magnus on the forehead. On the forehead! And smiled! Like, actual smile where you-can-see-the-teeth-smile.

It was beautiful.

And Simon felt like he was third wheeling this private moment but he couldn’t stop his staring. This was something that you don’t see everyday and Simon felt privileged.

“So, are we good?” Magnus turned his gaze towards Simon, while Alec stood there, watching him too.

“Yes, of course,” he stood up hurriedly, before Magnus could change his mind and really turn him into a rat, “everything is clear. I’ll talk to Raphael, tell him he’s being a… a, well–“

“Ungrateful bastard.”

“Yes, of course,” Simon repeated, nodding, “that and that he should come here like today and clear this up. So, yes, I’ll do that. I’ll be out of your way, so, okay…” Simon looked at them both who had their eyebrows raised, looking back at Simon expectantly. He nodded again for good measure, “I’ll– Okay, bye.”

Legends would say that he used his powers to get out of that loft as fast as he could and Simon would agree to them.

###

 

Nobody told Raphael that in order to be the Leader of the New York’s vampire clan, he had to endure meetings with the werewolves because as the story goes: vampires and werewolves don’t mix.

But here he was, in a Chinese restaurant, on the docks, drowning in that disgusting smell of wet dog.

He shook his head, even though no one was watching him. _This is stupid._ This meeting shouldn’t even be happening since Valentine was dead, so what was so important that Garroway wanted to meet that day, right about now, was beyond Raphael.

But he was a professional man and he could endure this “meeting” because if it was something that involved his clan, he had to know.

When he went inside, he wasn’t surprised when all of the werewolves looked at him and straight up growled. Instead, Raphael just rolled his eyes because this was just so predictable; they all could  use some manners and Garroway, as their leader, should teach them that.

The kitchen’s door opened to reveal Garroway walking towards him, connecting his gaze with everyone that was growling at Raphael. _Sweet_ but Raphael wasn’t buying it.

After that, both of them took one booth and sat in front of each other.

Raphael looked at Garroway expectantly, since the alpha was the one to call for this supposed meeting.

“I’m going to be honest with you, I don’t like you,” Garroway stated.

For the sake of being professional, Raphael didn’t roll his eyes. He thought that was quite obvious; as much as he didn’t like it, they were cliché, all part of ancient classical horror stories. Again: werewolves and vampires don’t mix. It was kind of a rule, so for Garroway to just set this up and say something so obvious, well, Raphael was starting to think this was a waste of his time.

“I think you know the feeling is mutual,” he said instead.

“And if it was for me, Simon would better off with Clary.”

And that was it. Raphael scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Did you just really call me to say this shit in front of me?” he demanded, raising his voice, calling the other one’s attention.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the other werewolves standing up and stalking towards their booth. Garroway raised his hand and all of the stopped.

“I don’t know what you want to achieve but this is pointless, Garroway. I thought this was a pressing matter.”

“And Simon is a _pressing matter,”_ Garroway glared at him, “wouldn’t you agree?”

Raphael was a vampire and he didn’t need to breath but right now, right at that moment, he sighed heavily. This was just too much. He nodded, just to please the other one.

“Simon told me everything form the start and he told me he is happy but I just don’t buy it. Did you encanto’ed him? Because let’s do track record here: you kidnapped him; how he could forget about that?”

“Are you– You’re wasting my time, Garroway, and I’m a vampire, I have a lot of time.”

“I’m going to take your silence as a yes,” the other leader replied, shrugging a shoulder.

Raphael was starting to get fed up about this whole ordeal but this was Simon and from what Raphael knew, Garroway was like a father to Simon. So he swallowed the scathing remark he had at the tip of his tongue and sighed (unnecessary) again.

“You want to be honest? Let’s be honest then. First of all, I couldn’t care less about your “choice” and opinions. At the end of the day, Simon chose me and that’s all I care. You think he is better off with here? Fine, let’s start from the beginning. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had been following Clary since he was a child and when he got mixed up in this world, she didn’t care about him.”

“Be careful what you say, Santiago,” Garroway warned him, accompanied with a glare.

“I’m being honest, just like you. She didn’t care, knowing that her mundane friend was getting in the middle of a world he didn’t know. Guess what happened next? He turned into a vampire!”

“You kidnapped him!” Garroway yelled, hitting the table between them, “you kidnapped him and then Camille turned him. He wouldn’t be a vampire if you hadn’t kidnapped him.”

“That was a mistake and I admit that but we both know Simon was already into this. He was following Fairchild everywhere, it was just a matter of time until he met everything else that involved this world. And I realized my mistake; I told him several time to leave, to not come back to the hotel and let’s not forget that Fairchild is a Shadowhunter, a newbie, but a shadowhunter in the end and she had this connection, friendship, whatever you want to call it with the current head of the New York Institute. These supposed shadowhunters were the ones to know what Simon was going through. These shadowhunteres are to ones to “protect the mundanes from the dangers of this world,” he quoted with his fingers, “and the first one that they get, they just fucked it up.”

He stopped to look at Garroway and waited for him for a comeback. The alpha just stared at him, knowing Raphael was right he was so prideful to even admit it.

“I brought him back to the Institute because I believed that his just so his so called friend could decide for him but if it was my decision, I would have let him die because this is a life I don’t wish it to anyone. This downworlder life is miserable, especially when you’re turned,” he gazed at Garroway, “we both know what I mean.”

Garroway crossed his arms and nodded, maybe agreeing to what Raphael was saying or just letting Raphael continue. Raphael didn’t know but he was going to say his piece.

“You don’t agree that we are dating? Fine but let’s be clear about something: Simon had been crushing on Fairchild since he was a child and you can’t tell me she didn’t know. Of course she knew, that was something as clear as day. I didn’t need years to put two and two together and the moment she is in a new world she completely forgets about him because she has a blond guy in front on her. Do you truly choose some girl that knew about Simon’s feelings and still chose to ignore him?”

He waited again for Garroway to say his piece but at this point, Raphael was sure that the alpha knew Raphael had the upper hand on this.

“Simon told you everything from the start, right?” he looked at the alpha, expectantly, waiting for him to nod. When he did, Raphael continued, “then you must know that the moment I accepted him as part of the clan, I realized he had a crush on me. That took me days, just days! And Fairchild didn’t know after _years_? Unbelievable,” he shook his head because it was just that.

Admittedly, this wasn’t something he should be going off to the werewolf but he was done. Raphael was done that everyone was thinking or could think his relationship with Simon was forced, that this walking carrot was a better choice for him and maybe she was, who knows. Maybe if Simon was dating Clary, he wouldn’t be a vampire, instead he would be drinking his favorite coffee again and not even thinking that the sun could kill him. But the reality was different and Clary never reciprocated Simon’s feelings and left him on his own to figure out what was going on with him.

“It’s not that Clary didn’t care about him,” Garroway started, “but she had a lot on her plate. Her mother was missing! I think you would understand that her priorities were different and Simon is her best friend, he followed her because he was worried. None of us expected the vampires to take opportunity of the situation and kidnap him.”

“Again with that,” he replied, rolling his eyes. “Listen, she wasn’t alone. I’m sure the rest of the shadowhunters told her that having a mundane in this world was a danger to him and most likely to her but we know the shadowhunters don’t give a damn about others but their own. Valentine was already killing downworlders even before Fairchild showed up, they didn’t care one single mundane as long as they got the The Mortal Cup.” He stopped, he was getting riled up about this and if he kept that up, he would end up killing someone and that was bad for business and he didn’t need drama with the Clave, “Yes, I kidnapped him and I regretted it, so I told him to not come back, to stay away. If I knew right at that moment that Camille had done something to him, I would have told him to keep an eye on it.”

“But he came back.”

“Yes, he did,” Raphael acquiesced, “and he told me that something weird was going on and told him again not to come back, to fight those urges. At this point, I thought he would listen to me and tell his shadowhunters friends, so I forgot about the whole thing then because I had a clan to take care of.”

Garroway nodded, like he was acknowledging everything Raphael had said this time. He hoped this time the alpha would see his way. It was never Raphael’s intention to harm Simon. At the time, he was just a mean to an end; he didn’t even care about the Mortal Cup, he just wanted to see his clan in a better position, with a leader that was just and fair, and could provide whatever they needed but for that he needed to get rid of Camille.

“Listen, I hear you, don’t think I’m not,” Garroway started after some time in silence, “I would do anything for my pack too, so I get that. I also understand that we don’t agree in a lot of things, that we are bound to hate each other because of our natures but we can both agree that we love Simon. He is like a son to me and I would do anything to keep him at harm’s way. I will protect him, even from you.”

Raphael nodded this time, letting the other say his piece.

“I also get that a lot of things that happened to him was because no on was there to guide him and I personally take blame for that. Clary was wrong to leave her old world behind when there was a new one in front of her, especially when she knew she would have someone else following her. I know she blame herself for that too. But now, I’m here and I will help him whenever he needs my help and if that means that I have to keep you away, I will do it.”

They stared at each other, Garroway with a raised eyebrow, expectantly. Raphael nodded, agreeing; this was Simon’s paternal figure at the end and he needed someone like that in this world, especially when he could feel alone and wanted to share something that he couldn’t share with Raphael, So, Garroway was there. Just like Raphael had Magnus.

“Well, I’ll take this that we are done,” Raphael nodded again for good measure, stood up and before Garroway could even open his mouth, Raphael was gone from the restaurant.

He needed a drink.

 

###

 

Simon has been waiting for approximately 20 minutes since he left Magnus’ home. Now, he was on Raphael’s desk.

Waiting.

And waiting.

For his mean boyfriend to come back. Mean because he had the audacity to leave him alone. With Magnus. High Warlock of Brooklyn. And Alec. Scary shadowhunter and head of the New York Institute.

One could slice him up with his blade and the other could turn him into shredded cheese. Simon wasn’t sure which one was worse.

Then the door opened and Raphael sauntered in; when he spotted Simon at the other side of the desk, he furrowed his brow while closing the door.

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting,” Simon replied.

“Right” Raphael nodded slowly and looked at Simon like he was crazy, approaching him. “May I know why?”

“You left me alone with Magnus. And then Alec came. Do you know how much I suffered?”

Sitting in that sofa (it was very comfortable despite the situation) and being at the receiving end of Magnus’ scrutiny, it was too much and if he added the potential possibility of turning into a rat, Simon was on his way to getting a meltdown. And then Alec came, and when two powerful men stand in front of you, judging you in silence, the only way to stop that is running.

Some may say he was a coward but this was just survival.

Raphael kept staring and then, he had the audacity to snort. Like it was some kind of comedy. Spoiler: it was not.

“What are you laughing at? I’m serious!” Simon shrieked, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know why you are this terrified. Magnus wouldn’t do anything because he knows how important you are to me,” Raphael stated, with that fond look reserved only for him (Simon would know), while sitting on top of the desk.

“According to him, no he doesn’t. He was mad because neither of us told him we are dating and– He is your father, how could you?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Magnus is dramatic and he wants to put you under pressure, that’s it. Don’t think about it too much.”

“Yeah, but you know he intimidates me– No, more like _terrifies_ me. He is very powerful, Raphael. I can’t deal with that.”

Raphael smiled and chuckled, that fond gaze still on his eyes. And that, just that, was the sole reason for Simon to stop his dramatic and fall in love even more with this man. Could that be possible? Well, they had forever (literally) to find out.

“I know he call us both but I really had a meeting to attend,” Raphael replied, taking off his jacket suit.

That was when Simon got a whiff of this particular smell and he wrinkled his nose.

“What’s that smell?” he rolled the chair until he was closer to Raphael and when he knew it was coming from his boyfriend, he leaned back abruptly, “oh my g- damn, I still can’t say it. It comes from you, you stink.”

“Well, thank you. I always like to get compliments from you,” Raphael said, his voice dripping off sarcasm while placing the suit jacket nest to him.

Raphael had this unique skill where he didn’t need to see you while speaking because his words alone had the desired effect: make you feel stupid.

“I’m serious. You smell like wet dog– Oh my g-, you were cheating on me! _Underworld is real!”_

Raphael had also this skill, this _look_ of unimpressed and completely done, it was like his own brand.

“ _Underworld?_ Really?”

“I mean, it could happen,” Simon mumbled, feeling a little bit sheepish, a little bit done.

The fond look was gone to be replaced by full on annoyance, followed by a roll of eyes and Raphael just done with Simon. He knew because he was the cause of all of those moments of doneness.

“I would never put my body close to a werewolf, not even for blood. And what’s up with you thinking that I’m going to cheat?”

Simon shrugged. “You are gorgeous, can do better than me.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to.”

Simon smiled feeling warm inside, even when he was, you know, _dead_. He had the best boyfriend and no on could tell him otherwise.

“That was what I actually wanted to tell you. That meeting? Luke Garroway called me– Yes, that was my face too: confused. That’s why I couldn’t go with you to Magnus’. We talked about us because he was… Let’s say he didn’t agree with your choices.”

Simon furrowed even more his brow but let Raphael continue. Also, it sank into him that he called Luke a _wet dog._ Simon would pretend that didn’t happen.

“He doesn’t like we are dating,” he said, with an unnecessary sigh, “he also told me that you’ve told him everything from the start. I guess he’ll see.”

“And you two didn’t fight? That sounds like you two kept it civil,” Simon knew he didn’t sound truthful, which was wrong because he should have more faith in Raphael.

Raphael shrugged again. “I’m a professional vampire, Simon. I won’t make a scene.”

Simon scooted closer, rolling the chair with him until he was between Raphael’s thighs and Raphael gazing down on him. When he was sure his boyfriend wouldn’t look away, Simon batted his eyelashes. “Not even for me?”

Raphael scoffed but there was a playful smile on his lips. “Not even for you.”

Simon smiled back but didn’t reply right away, instead he stared at the beautiful face in front of him, taking his time to take in all the details. Those black irises that Simon could stare at all day, the little curls on his head when the gel was wearing off at the end of the day, those lips that Simon wouldn’t mind kissing and biting all day long. Raphael was intoxicating and up until this day, Simon couldn’t believe he wasted his time crushing on someone else and following them everywhere when he had this in front of him.

He kept staring until Raphael raised an eyebrow, curiosity on his face. Without waiting, Simon took that moment to grabbed Raphael from behind his thighs and pulled him until Raphael was sitting on his lap, ignoring the little yelp coming from his boyfriend. He looked startled while Simon looked smug.

“Might warn me next time,” Raphael complained, keeping that perfect eyebrow raised.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Simon replied with a chuckle, getting a roll of eyes from his boyfriend.

“I’m telling you now, we’re not having sex in my office.”

He gasped. “But that’s the sexiest place to have sex! Imagine someone finding us here. Could be funny.”

“Or could be awkward. This clan has enough trauma to last them for a lifetime. They don’t need two vampires… bouncing,” he cringed and shook his head.

Simon snorted, pulling Raphael even closer by his waist. Using the momentum wen Raphael looked up, Simon leaned a little and kissed him on the lips, drinking the little gasp of surprise. He pulled back with a smile.

“I didn’t kiss you when you came home,” he whispered, dragging a delicate finger over Raphael’s cheek, enjoying how his eyes fluttered close.

“You stared with your drama, like usual.”

“I was entitled to cause some drama,” he _didn’t_ pout, “you just don’t get me.”

“Right,” Raphael said, “you are something else.”

Simon smiled and kissed him again. Like he said, it was addictive.

Knowing that if they kept it up like this, they wouldn’t sleep and no on wanted an cranky Raphael because he didn’t have his beauty sleep or a cranky Simon because he didn’t sleep enough, so Simon made the herculean effort to pull away and making a move to stand up along with Raphael.

“Are you going to stay here?”

Raphael nodded. “Yes, I have to check up on something and then I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in bed then,” Simon said and started walking towards the door but halfway there, he stopped and turned around, smirking, “and just for the record, there’s only one vampire who _bounces_ and that’s not me.”

Raphael stared at him, perplexed, with his mouth hanging open. Simon willed himself not to laugh right there.

“Have a good night, Raphy,” Simon winked and left the office, knowing well that Raphael watched him leave with that perplexed stare.

“S-Simon what the hell?!”

Without turning around, Simon said over his shoulder, “that’s for leaving me alone with your _father.”_

And that was the end of the conversation.

 

###

 

_“–So I’ve been thinking, how about we have a double date?”_

Raphael didn’t reply right away, not because he was busy but because the idea sounded _too much_ and he was way too old for awkward situations. And it was Magnus, he was probably going to make it over the top.

 _“Raphael, are you still there?”_ Magnus asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, I’m here,” he replied, mumbling.

_“Well, what do you think, then? We could make it tonight.”_

“I don’t…” he trailed off, huffing.

See, this was what he didn’t understand about himself. Meetings between clans? Of course. Dealing with werewolves? Any other day. Clave’s bullshit? A piece of cake. But spending a night with Magnus with his boyfriend while also having a fidgeting Simon next to him because he was nervous? Too much. Not to mention that he would be nervous too, which he didn’t understand. It was _Magnus_ , the guy who had helped him overcome his first months like a vampire.

_“What? Is it because of Alec? I can guarantee you that he knows that opening a hole in the hotel was a classic shadowhunter move. He was a complete asshole and he knows he owe you an apology.”_

“I would like to see that,” he scoffed, “but I think it’s a little too late for that.”

He heard Magnus sighing and that was Raphael’s cue to hear Magnus’ excuses.

_“I know you are still doubtful about my relationship with him and I completely understand that but he makes me happy, anakku. Really happy. I’m the first one to say that sometimes his shadowhunter mindset comes in the middle but he’s changing.”_

“No one completely changes, Magnus. I’m happy for you, I really do and…” he trailed off again, feeling that lump in his throat and the stinging at the corner of his eyes.

The thought of Ragnor took over of his mind and still made him feel sad and nostalgic at the same time. It was a tough conversation, especially knowing that the warlock was someone dear to Magnus. But Magnus needed to hear him say it.

“–And I’m sure Ragnor would be happy for you,” Raphael mumbled at the end.

He heard the breath intake at the other side of the line, the little gasp and how Magnus took a moment to recover himself.

_“I’m sure he would be happy for both of us.”_

This wasn’t supposed to be an emotional conversation but here they were, shedding tears for an old friend. A well-missed friend.

_“Okay, I didn’t call so I can end up crying so how about that double date?”_

He snorted because well, that was Magnus in one sentence.

“I’m still opposed to that idea.”

_“Can you at least think about it?”_

Raphael nodded, even though he knew Magnus couldn’t see him. “We’ll see,” he said instead.

And because after decades of knowing each other and a brief moment of living together, Raphael knew Magnus was rolling his eyes.

_“I will get that double date one way or another.”_

Without waiting for a response, Magnus disconnected the call, leaving Raphael furrowing his brow and looking at his phone.

“Rude,” he said under his breath.

Now it was a matter of time until Magnus could get his answer.

Raphael was really opposed to the idea. It was bound to end in a disaster and it was the beginning to a bad joke. ‘A warlock, a deadly assassin and two vampires were having a dinner.’ Only Magnus could ever think it was a good idea.

And not to mention the bad blood between him and the Lightwood boy. Raphael could still recall how a few of his vampires ended up badly burnt when Lightwood opened up a hole in the ceiling in the middle of the day and how smug Isabelle Lightwood looked.

Again, no one ever changed completely and Camille Belcourt was a prime example. Of course, he would never say that to Magnus but it was the truth. Maybe it was a reach from him comparing Lightwood to Camille but Raphael wasn’t one to forget and forgive so easily, so when he could truly see a change in the shadowhunter, he would change his mind. Until then, he hoped Magnus wouldn’t end up heartbroken.

Also, he was sure Simon wouldn’t like the idea. He was afraid of the Lightwood boy, for reasons Raphael couldn’t understand but it was the truth and he wouldn’t make Simon go through that kind of stress.

 

###

 

A few weeks later, Simon came barreling into his office and stood there under the threshold, looking expectantly at Raphael.

Raphael, on his end at the other side of the room, looked at and stared, waiting for Simon to say something.

Nothing happened, so he rolled his eyes for good measure.

“What is it?”

“Magnus called me,” Simon replied.

Raphael kept staring, waiting since Simon left his answer just like that. When he didn’t continue, Raphael willed himself not to be exasperated. “So?”

“He wants a double date, Raphael. A double date!” Simon walked inside the room, closing the door behind him. “With Alec! I don’t see the future but I’m 99.9% sure that it’s going to be awkward.”

“Yeah, that’s why I told him no,” at least he said something like that. That conversation was something else.

Simon started shaking his head. “No, no. We have to go.”

And this time, Raphael left whatever he has been doing to give his all attention to Simon, and stared, and blinked twice, waiting for the punchline because Simon couldn’t be serious.

“Absolutely no,” Raphael said at the end, shaking his head, “and wasn’t you the one who said that is afraid of the Lightwood guy?”

“Yeah, well,” Simon shrugged, sitting in front of Raphael, “but I’m more afraid of Magnus. What if he turns me into a rat? A vampire rat. That sounds like an abomination, straight out of a lab.”

Raphael kept staring, the thought of how he fell in love with this guy crossed his mind for a second because what Simon was saying sounded ridiculous. But then again, it was _Simon,_ he was the only one who could come up with things like that.

“I’m not quite sure why we are having this conversation.”

“We should go,” Simon said, more adamant, “and maybe now Magnus could like me more.”

This time, Raphael smirked. “You want to go just to please Magnus?”

“Of course! He’s like… This will sound weird but he’s like my father in law. I _have_ to please him.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow, a little at loss here. “Your father in law? Simon, we’re not married. And I’m not going to waste my night to spend it with a shadowhunter. That’s– Not on my priority list. And he understand if we don’t go.”

“But it wouldn’t look good if we keep saying no every time he asks us. What if they get married, Raphael? I lowkey want to go their wedding. Magnus would get revenge and he won’t tell us and he would say “maybe the invitation got lost in the mail” and we don’t even use mail! And something interesting would happen– because it’s Alec, something interesting will happen– and we would miss it.”

“You’re getting way ahead of this,” Raphael said, shaking his head but amused at his boyfriend. “Just say you want a double date with him, Simon. Stop talking about weddings.”

“Oh, oh, you say that because you weren’t at Alec’s last wedding. That was–“ he raised hands near his head and made a motion of something exploding along with the sound effect, “–mindblowing. Magnus went there and just– and Alec then looked at him and he walked down– you should have been there. It was amazing.” He stopped for a minute, probably to get his thoughts in order, “but yes, I want a double date. I’ve never had one before, you know, I turned.”

And well, if Raphael was being honest with himself, he never had one either. Before turning, he had been taking care of his family, way too busy to be thinking about a partner and when he had turned, his priority was surviving this life, with Magnus help of course, and then it was trying to remove Camille as the leader of the clan. All in all, he hadn’t had time until now.

But he didn’t reply. The thought of spending his night with a shadowhunter and the possibility to let Lightwood say something close to disrespectful to the downworlders, especially the vampires, just made him sick.

“Listen,” Simon started, looking serious this time, “I know what you’re thinking and I completely understand. The shadowhunters and the downworlders don’t have the best relationship since forever and it’s going to be hard to change that now but I’m sure he is trying and– Look, Maryse Lightwood and Luke are dating, that counts for something. That means she’d changed.”

“As far as I know, Maryse Lightwood is no longer a shadowhunter. It doesn’t count.”

Simon rolled his eyes, exasperated. “You’re missing my point. The shadowhunters are trying. Even Maia is dating Jace, and while he wouldn’t be my first choice for her, she is happy.”

“Maia is a intelligent woman. I don’t know what she’s doing with Wayland.”

Because that was the truth. The shadoworld was a gossip-y one too and everyone knew that Wayland was a womanizer and Maia, even thought she was a werewolf, she was a intelligent, very down to earth woman. So, how that guy ended up with Maia, was lost to Raphael. But then again, he was with Simon, someone way too different from him; he wasn’t one to judge.

“I don’t know either,” Simon agreed, “but she is happy, and from what you told me, Magnus is happy too with Alec… I won’t push you to do something you don’t want but I think Magnus just wants to share his happiness with you and I know I said that he terrifies me but I know he makes you happy too, so I would set my fears aside just to see you laughing with him.”

“You make me laugh too, you doofus,” Raphael mumbled, feeling all kinds of warm and even bashful. Even Simon’s lingo was starting to rub him off. _Unacceptable._

And Simon, his dear boyfriend, smiled big and bright, his eyes looking bright even. It never stopped to amaze Raphael how Simon could light up like when he was at the receiving end of his compliments.

“So, let us make you laugh that night and I’m sure Alec will treat you right.” Simon nodded and stood up, rounding the desk until he was standing next to Raphael, facing him. “Trust me on that.”

Simon bent a little– and Raphael like it has been happening lately, held his unnecessary breath until Simon brushed his hairline with his lips.

“Love you,” he said, under his breath, sure that Raphael would hear him with his heightened senses.

Simon brought his hand under Raphael’s chin to tip his head up, so they could look at each other. It amazed him too how he could fall for those chocolate brown eyes everyday and not feel bored about it. Raphael was head over heels and Simon knew that, of course he knew. And whenever they kissed, just like now, Raphael felt this sudden wave love and just _want_ that he had only felt with Simon.

When they broke off the kiss, Simon looked straight at his eyes with fond eyes and said, “just think about it, okay?”

He just nodded, still a little too deep into those eyes. But deep down, he knew Simon was right and maybe, _just maybe,_ he should give the Lightwood guy a chance to redeem himself.

 

###

 

Ever since Simon met Clary and consequently Luke, he had felt Luke like the father figure he stopped having when he was a kid. Yeah, he had this unhealthy crush on Clary and Luke was her dad but at least Simon had Luke’s approval in the case that his crush would have stopped being unrequited.

Well, that didn’t happen and now he was dating the natural enemy of werewolves, which was kind of a bummer because he would die– _again–_ just so Raphael and Luke could get along just like he was trying with Magnus. Granted, Magnus had better things to do to hate on Simon but at least they could be under the same roof without killing off each other

However, Simon was hell bent on changing that. He really wanted Luke and Raphael to at least get along, to not hate each other just because it was common law by now. That was why he was there at the Jade Wolf to visit Luke and get his monthly visit. But even when Luke was like his dad and the alpha of the pack, that didn’t mean the other werewolves didn’t grow at him whenever he was there.

“So, how are you been doing?” Luke asked, leaning over the table between them.

Simon shrugged. “I’ve been good, really good. Can’t complain. Although blood still makes me sick. I’m getting used to it but still.”

Luke chuckled and nodded, maybe because he knew what it was like to some extent.

“It’s hard at the beginning but you’ll get there,” Luke assured him.

And then he was silent. Simon knew that Luke had something else to say when he was like that. Usually, that involved the topic about his relationship and how it was going.

Luke sighed deeply. _Here we go,_ Simon thought.

“I know you don’t like me saying it–“

“I’m going to cut you off there and say that whatever you might think is misguided and probably wrong,” Simon said, with his hand mid-air, stopping Luke from saying something else, “I know that you are not completely happy that I’m with Raphael and I get that. You guys have this ongoing war since forever because it is like a law by now but look at each other, we get along since before all this happened.”

“You said it, that’s _before._ I’ve known you since you were a kid, Simon and the fact that you’re a vampire now won’t change that. You’re like a son to me, kid.”

Simon nodded. “Exactly my point. The fact that I’m a vampire and I’m dating another vampire won’t change us and I’m glad because the guy up there knows I need someone to look after me in this bitch of downworld.”

Luke pursed his lips, like he was trying to fight off the need to laugh.

“And you should be happy because I don’t have this unhealthy crush on Clary, not sad that she is dating someone else and I’m on the sidelines. This time around, I have someone for myself who I adore and, more importantly, he loves me back.” He stopped to look at his father figure and let what he said sink in; he hoped his got his point across, that maybe this time Luke would understand that it was for real and Simon wasn’t tricked or that it was a spur of the moment thing.

At the end, Luke nodded and Simon released his breath; he didn’t even noticed that he was holding it in in the first place. Conversations like this always put him on edge.

“I’m happy, Simon, don’t get wrong. I mean, Raphael Santiago wouldn’t be my first choice but if you tell me that you are happy and he is treating you right, then that’s it. I just ask to be patient.”

“Right, no, of course,” Simon nodded, enthusiastically, “I mean, I’m not expecting you guys to be best buddies now but like, at least you guys won’t go straight to each other throats and that’s a win in my book.”

Luke nodded again, deep in thought like he was thinking about the whole ordeal and Simon hoped this time he would get something close to approval.

See, this was the thing. Simon has been telling Luke about his… Let’s say that in the beginning he was confused. After he turned and went to live with the clan, Raphael stopped being their leader to be someone more _intimate_ to him. He starting crushing on him, hard and fast but he tried his damn best to make it subtle. He really tried. Since he couldn’t talk to Clary because it was weird and he was still holding on his crush to his best friend, he went to Luke. That was how Luke had known everything.

Maybe Luke had thought that it would disappear later and when the Camille happened, Simon thought that too but after the Soul Sword wiping out seelies and vampires just like that, the thought of losing Raphael almost tore him in two. Safe to say that he cried when he knew Raphael was alive and well.

“I will try my best,” Luke said at the end.

And Simon nodded because what else he could ask for? At least, Luke would try to change. One step at a time.

 

**###**

 

Simon hovered over him, looking into his eyes and smirked because he knew that what he was about to do would turn Raphael into a quivering mess. He bent down until his lips were brushing Raphael’s ear.

“You know,” he muttered, moving his lips around his ear, “I kind of wish there was no one in the hotel.”

Raphael gulped, feeling nervous, as if this was the first time they were doing this. He closed his eyes for a second, willing himself not to shiver, not to moan, not to do anything.

But it seemed Simon was feeling _reckless_ tonight, the way he moved his hand caressing Raphael’s thigh, a barely there touch but one that Raphael still felt and made him shiver. He bit his lips, swallowing the moan that was threatening to come out. He gulped again for good measure.

“W-Why?” he cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to concentrate in forming some words and not in the hand on his thigh going up, _up_ and then down, driving him into the brink but he had to stay calm, “I mean, why are you saying that?”

And even thought Raphael couldn’t see him, he more like felt the moment Simon smiled against his neck. He would never admit it out loud, even though that at this point Simon had noticed already, but Raphael loved kisses on his neck, and hickeys and whatever Simon could come up with to make him weak.

Again, this wasn’t even the first time with foreplay. Simon just loved to make this longer than it was supposed to and Raphael was a masochist deep down because he could never hurry Simon up.

He knew that Simon said something, he just wasn’t sure what it was since Simon kept him distracting, leaving bites and kisses along his neck. Raphael swallowed thickly, trying to remain calm; the worst part about being a vampire was the damn heightened senses and he would die again before someone could hear them having sex.

But Simon had skilled fingers and trying to suppress any noise was getting harder and harder every time Simon so much as brushed his inner thighs and mouthed over his nipples.

“I hate it when you have to keep your voice low,” Simon commented in that husky voice he would always get when they were like this, “I’m always down to hear those moans.”

And then he bit, _hard_ , probably leaving the mark of his fangs over his collarbone once again. Raphael shivered and bit his lip to keep himself from making any sound, from panting, something that he didn’t necessarily need. These _situations_ had always brought his human side, so gasping and panting when Simon was on his navel, mouthing and leaving a trail of kisses, always left him out of breath and trying to form coherent sentences that never made it far from _fuck, hurry up!_

Simon brought his hands up to his hips in a clear attempt to keep him in place while his face hovered over his crotch, feeling his breath ghosting over the area. _Teasing._

When Simon look back up to Raphael, ever-present smirk on his lips since he came to his room saying _let’s do something fun;_ after that it was a flurry of lips, fangs and hands, discarded clothes all over the floor and both of them on the bed.

He swallowed again. “You are taking way too long.” Later he would pat himself on his back for being able to string one coherent sentence but for _now–_

Simon had the audacity to chuckle. “Are you in a rush?” he asked while he lowered his head inch by inch until Raphael could actually feel Simon’s lips over his dick, brushing them along his shaft.

Head falling back and struggling to keep himself still, Raphael brought his hands up to his mouth to muffle the little sounds coming from him while Simon kept up brushing and scraping his lips along his inner thigh while his hand started stroking him ever so slowly. The fucker knew what he was doing and Raphael was _wrecked._

“You can’t actually–“ another bite and Raphael swallowed another moan, “I’m not going to beg.”

“I’m not asking you to,” came Simon’s reply, just above a whisper, while continued on with the teasing, “I’m just taking my time.”

Raphael was ready to come up with a scathing remark and tell Simon that he would sleep in a coffin in he didn’t _hurry the fuck up–_

The door busted open and Simon basically leaped to the other side of the bed while Magnus strode like he really own the room while Raphael had time to barely cover his private areas with the pillow.

Magnus didn’t even look sheepish while Raphael was dying inside and Simon was trying to hide his body with the bed sheets.

“Magnus, what the hell?!” he yelled, the frustration and anger laced in his voice while trying to rearrange the pillow to cover his erection.

“I’ve been calling you two the whole night while you two been fucking. Unacceptable.”

“We would be if you weren’t here. Interrupting,” Simon bit back.

And Raphael snapped his head to the side to glare at Simon “Can you not?” he turned his head back and glared at Magnus. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“You’re in a bad mood, I see,” Magnus said, with wide eyes, like he actually was surprised.

Raphael never felt this sudden wave of hate like he felt in that moment.

“We were in a _mood_ and you completely ruined it!” Simon chided him, gripping the sheets tightly.

And Raphael tried to calm himself and not throw Magnus out of the hotel because that would be seen disrespectful and not like himself but he was _this close_ to give to fucks about that and continue what he and Simon were doing.

“Now, don’t be so grumpy. It’s not the end of the world.”

That earned him two set of eyes shooting death glares at the warlock but Magnus wasn’t put off by it which was more exasperating. In fact, Magnus was so calm that he even sat down on the bed and started inspecting his nails, like he actually had a lot of time in his hands.

Raphael cleared his throat and when Magnus looked up, he raised his brow expectantly. “Would you mind telling us what are you doing here?”

“Well,” Magnus started crossing his legs, one over the other, “I wanted to be polite and called you two before but since you were occupied–“

“We would like to be occupied _now,_ ” Simon cut him off, still on his side of the bed.

“–I decided that I should come here and say it,” Magnus continued, ignoring Simon’s complaints, “we should have that double date tonight.”

“Absolutely no.” “Are you fucking serious?” Both Raphael and Simon said at the same time.

Magnus looked even more surprised, like he didn’t expect for them to say no.

“I was this close to get my mouth–“

“Don’t you fucking dare to finish that sentence,” Raphael redirected his glare to Simon, shutting him off.

Simon huffed, shook his head and crossed his arms but didn’t say anything even though Raphael knew the frustration was rolling off of him in waves too.

“Right. So,” Magnus clapped once, drawing attention to him and stood up, “I’ll wait for you outside and we can portal back to the penthouse. Alexander is already there. Don’t take too long, I would know.”

And with that, he turned around and left the room. While Raphael was trying to scrape the last threads of sanity. Sometimes Raphael just wished Magnus wasn’t a warlock because he could swear that door was locked.

Suddenly, Simon stood up in all his naked glory and with a determined look on his eyes. “Let’s get this over with. I was planning on leaving you wrecked the whole night and Magnus won’t ruin my plans.”

Simon grabbed his boxer briefs from the floor and just like that, he turned around and walked towards the bathroom, leaving a perplexed Raphael with his mouth hanging open and still covering his parts with the pillow.

 _Okay then,_ was the only things that crossed his mind. He could work with that.

 

**###**

 

At the end, Magnus got what he wanted (at the expense of what could have been a slowly, maddening, delicious night with two or three different positions); Simon was still frustrated and angry.

And now, they were in the table, “eating” and by eating, he meant Magnus and Alec with two plates with food and Simon and Raphael with a glass of blood, while the clanking sound of the silverware against the plates was the only noise between them.

 _Can this get more awkward?_ He thought while bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

He was all for the shadowhunters and the downworld to get along once and for all and honestly, Simon believed that Alec, as the Head of the New York Institute, should mend relationships with all the downworld’s factions; the fact that he was dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn didn’t mean that the downworlders would let their different aside with the shadowhunters.

And maybe that was Magnus’ plan all along: try to mend these relationships but– Simon looked at the faces around him: Magnus was focused on his meal, Alec was hunched on his seat and Raphael was glaring at them– that plan wasn’t going so well.

As someone who couldn’t let the silence go on longer, Simon cleared his throat, making Magnus looked up and Alec gazed at him.

“So,” he started, glancing at Raphael for a moment, “how you guys been doing? I heard it’s been hard on you two. Can’t imagine how is that like.”

He wasn’t there but Clary told him some horrible things, like Alec almost died and that Magnus lost his magic for a few days. Raphael and Simon weren’t in New York when the whole Lilith debacle went down, so when they came back, the whole downworld was in shambles.

Good thing that everything went to normal after that and Magnus got his powers back. Now, not even his powers could make Raphael and Alec stay under the same roof.

Magnus nodded absentmindedly, probably thinking the same Simon was thinking.

He was really grateful that the only thing that he should worry about was that he wouldn’t end up throwing up blood and that Raphael would get annoyed and leave him at the end.

The silence was back.

And it was killing Simon. _Maybe doing this wasn’t a great idea after all._

“We, um…” Simon tried again because someone had to, “we now have movie nights every week and we use that to… In those nights we try to get to know each other better and– and it’s really good. Right, Raphael?” he finished that with an almost imploring voice, hoping that his boyfriend would follow that train of thought.

Raphael nodded but kept staring at Alec. “Yes, we all agree that the hotel is our safe space and we shouldn’t be worried about a shadowhunter opening up a hole in the middle of the day.”

_Fuck._

“Raphael, please,” Magnus pleaded, “don’t be like that.”

“What, are you siding with him?”

“I’m not siding with anyone. I’m trying to have a nice dinner with the people I care about. Can you at least try?” Magnus snapped back and for a second, his eyes were like a cat’s.

Simon looked between Raphael and Alec, waiting for one of them to say something. This could end up very badly any second now and that was something Simon couldn’t avoid as much as he wanted to. But _damn,_ that should be the last option.

Raphael didn’t reply, he just kept glaring at Alec and at this point, the shadowhunter glared back. Simon looked at Magnus apologetically while the warlock just placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. He was probably regretting this whole night.

Simon cleared his throat again. “Yeah, we… We tried to talk about the things we don’t like in the shadow world–“

“Yes, for example: how the shadowhunters feel entitled to apprehend someone innocent,” Raphael bit back.

And that was probably the last straw because Alec looked furious.

_Here we go._

“Well, all of you should talk about how kidnapping is the best option to get what you want. You kidnapped Simon along with Camille, don’t act so innocent out of the sudden and let’s not forget you wanted the Mortal Cup.”

“The Mortal Cup was better under our hands that the genocidal your people set free. Why don’t we talk about that? Yes, I kidnapped Simon but I never planned to kill him but Valentine–“ Raphael chuckled, bitterly,”–the Clave has always put their people first and looked at what happened, half of my people is death because your precious Clave wanted to turn a blind eye and pretend Valentine hasn’t killed every downworlder he could find!”

Simon didn’t have a vote in all of that, so he remained silent. Granted, he was “involved” in the Mortal Cup ordeal but had been lost throughout the kidnapping. He hadn’t known why he was there and why he so suddenly turned into a vampire, and his only connection had been Clary but she had her mind in finding Jocelyn (and Jace, let’s not forget that), so he was basically on his own. But Raphael was right; even thought Simon was scared shitless and _oh my god vampires are a thing!_ He had never tried to hurt him. Camille, on the other hand, she was ready to suck him dry and pretend she didn’t kill a mundane.

But, and this was something he had learnt throughout his short life as a vampire, shadowhunters always came first no matter what and it had been like that since

“Why can’t we all just have quiet dinner?” Magnus almost pleaded and honestly, Simon could relate.

Then again, they were deep into this conversation and Magnus would probably be ignored.

“You act like I’m a member of the Clave, like Valentine is specifically my fault. I didn’t want him to have any of the mortal instruments and yes, you’re right, the Clave didn’t do anything to stop him until it was too late and I’m sorry that part of your clan and the seelies got the brunt from it. But this is not my doing whatsoever and I’m trying to change our ways but that takes time. Can you trust me on that?”

They stared at each other and Simon just hoped that would be the end of the conversation. In his most honest opinion, he really believed Alec was trying to change (he had a downworlder boyfriend, for fuck’s sake) and he could really do it. He was the Head of the institute, that should count for something.

Raphael was silent for a second and then said, “are you saying it because you’re dating Magnus or because you really want to do it?”

Simon _choked_ on his blood, Magnus widened his eyes and dropped his silverware while yelling “Raphael!” and Alec had this thunderstruck look, like he couldn’t believe what Raphael was saying.

“Babe, I think you’re being way too hard on him,” Simon said, leaning next to Raphael.

“I should know in case you two break up and out of the sudden seelies, werewolves and vampires start getting killed,” Raphael bit back, still looking at Alec and ignoring Simon completely. “Maybe even warlocks.”

_Oh shit._

Alec looked like he was working up something and Simon dreaded what he was going to say. This night was already bad, he just hoped it wouldn’t get worse.

“Magnus doesn’t have anything to do with this. I believe that the shadow world should be united when someone like Valentine or Lilith shows up, that’s why we all had a meeting in the Institute.”

Raphael shook his head. “Shadowhunters tend to change their minds when it suits them.”

“This won’t be the case,” Alec replied, “the Accords were made for this sole purpose and I intend on fulfilling it.”

Simon looked at Raphael, expectantly, just like Magnus because they all knew Raphael had the last word in this conversation and again, he hoped it would be the end and they could finish this dinner on a “alright” note. But he knew his boyfriend, Raphael didn’t look so sure.

“I can’t take your word just like that, I need proof. I need something that tells me the shadowhunters won’t turn their back on us when it’s better for them.”

“And you’ll have it,” Alec amended, “the shadowunters will protect the downworlders just like we do to the mundanes.”

“Fine,” Raphael conceded.

And just like that tension was gone and Simon stopped holding his breath. Again, his night was supposed to go differently, instead he was feeling all kind of anxious. He didn’t need a physical fight between his boyfriend and a shadowhunter. No, thank you.

“Now that _that_ is over, can we talk about more cheerful topics? Simon,” Magnus whipped his head towards Simon, “let’s talk about you. Have you been doing something?”

In other circumstances, he would have shrugged and pass the question along to the next person but he could see Magnus’ desperation to change the subject and at this point, Magnus was the best option. Also, it was his best skill so far.

So, he talked.

 

###

 

True to his word, Simon really _wrecked_ him.

After that disastrous double date, they didn’t waste time and basically ran to the hotel. Raphael would be honest and say that Simon really outdid himself. Maybe because he knew Raphael needed the distraction and put his focus on something else. The fact that it was just a continuation of what they left undone was a bonus.

Raphael wasn’t complaining.

It was close to dawn but they were far from getting any sleep, at least for Raphael. His body was tired; even for a vampire five rounds was too much but instead he chose to keep gazing at Simon. The million love bites he left along his neck were starting to disappear, just like his own.

“You know,” Simon mumbled, trying to nor ruin the quietness, “I think the night ended better than I expected.”

“Yes, I should hope so because I’m not going to try those positions ever again.”

Simon chuckled and turned his body fully towards Raphael.

“This one is for the records,” he smiled proudly, “but I’m talking about that dinner.”

He rolled his eyes and groaned; now he was tired. That was a conversation he didn’t want to have.

Simon scooted closer and stared into Raphael’s own eyes.

“You know I wouldn’t even bring the subject but I think I should–“

“No, you shouldn’t,” Raphael cut him off, shaking his head.

Simon shook his head in turn. There were times, just like that one, were Simon was the exasperated one with Raphael. It didn’t happen so often but it did happen and maybe after almost 6 months of dating, it has come the time were Simon would get annoyed with Raphael’s bullshit.

“I know you don’t still believe in Alec and the–“ he furrowed his brow, stopping for a second, “–organization, if you will, that he belongs to but like can you trust Magnus? Because I trust him and I don’t think a decades-old warlock would choose a shadowhunter for a partner if he didn’t think he was a good man.”

“Magnus has made a lot of mistakes, don’t get fooled just because now he seems “wise.”

“Yeah, but that’s the thing,” Simon conceded, sitting up, “he _is_ wise. None of the shadowhunters would be alive now if it wasn’t for Magnus, let’s be honest.”

Raphael sighed regretfully for allowing Simon to start this conversation; he sat up, leaning against headboard.

“What’s your point?”

Simon looked down for a second, taking hold of Raphael’s hand, taking his time to caress it, every knuckle, every finger, turning it this side or that side.

When the minutes went by, Raphael tilted his head down to try and catch his eyes. “Simon?”

With his head still down, Simon said, “you know I don’t blame you for what happened, right? Yes, I turned into a vampire but I don’t blame you. I blame myself for following Clary everywhere and Camille, mostly Camille.” This time, he looked up to gaze straight at Raphael, “I completely understand what you did because of Camille and I’m on your side, none of the shadowhunters should have that kind of power. But…” he hesitated for a moment, biting his lip.

“What is it?”

“I believe Alec is trying. What can’t you trust him?”

Raphael stared and stared, trying to place the moment when it was the right idea to talk about this because it didn’t suit the moment, the mood was completely ruined. “Are you– _we_ seriously talking about Magnus and Alec after we had sex? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Simon.” He took his hand back and placed it over his lap, disappointment washing over him, “I don’t even know why you think this is important to talk about.”

“We never talk about this!”

“Because there’s nothing to talk about!” Raphael replied back, his voice getting louder, “Alec is a shadowhunter and it’s our nature by now not to trust them. Yes, Magnus is dating one but that doesn’t mean that I will set aside my distrust on them just because Magnus think that just _one_ of them is a “good guy.” He pinched the brow of his nose calming himself, reminding himself that Simon was new to all of this and wasn’t his fault the bad blood between the downworlders and the shadowhunters. “Can we just… _not?”_

“Fine, okay,” Simon raised his hands in surrender, “let’s drop the subject. You are right, the night was going well just now.”

Raphael rolled his eyes but at least they weren’t going to talk about that anymore. The night was already exhausting with that dinner just to add a heavy conversation on why he couldn’t accept his best friend’s boyfriend who belonged to society that almost enjoyed killing downworlders. People that never had anything to do with shadowhunters and the Clave’s problems and psychopaths members.

They laid down again, feeling exhaustion wash over him, which was a great fit because he was a vampire. Tiredness didn’t come in the bundle, but here he was, begging to sleep for an eternity so he didn’t have to deal with Magnus and the new people he brought with him.

He felt how Simon slid his arm around his middle, bringing him closer to the chest behind his back, feeling how Simon dropped a kiss on his neck with a whispered “I love you” on his ear.

He closed his eyes. Thinking it better, not all of them.

 

###

 

After that disastrous date, Magnus was hell bent on planning ones for them because according to him _we should try to get along better, Raphael and if it takes disastrous double dates, then so be it_ and by this point, Raphael was tired, so he had accepted every invitation from the warlock.

Surprisingly enough after the fourth or fifth date, Raphael and Alec started to really talk. That was when the Lightwood boy really apologized from what happened in the hotel when they tried to rescue Simon; he even admitted he had been an asshole. He apologized in the name of the shadowhunters, as the Head of the New York Institute, for what had happened with the Soul Sword; that he knew that shouldn’t have had happened and that Valentine Morgenstern should have been stopped from the beginning.

He even admitted that he knew how important Raphael was for Magnus and since Alec believed it was important for him that Magnus was loved by his family, then it was fair that he had an amicable, at least, relationship with Raphael, someone important for Magnus.

Raphael could respect that because also believed that nothing was important than family, hence why he was so hell bent on providing a comfortable life for his clan, his own family. For his part, he admitted that he wasn’t so bad and that he could see that Magnus was happier than before, that he would start believing that the shadowhunters would stop being entitled assholes.

That was the day when they started to get along better and the dreaded double dates stopped being dreaded and actually fun, something that Raphael was excitedly waiting for those dates. Even Simon started stopped being so frightened for Alec and their non-existent relationship evolved in a friendship; Magnus has started giving Simon fashion advice and give him new high-end clothes.

At the end, Magnus plan wasn’t that bad and Raphael was happy, even though that to accomplish it, Magnus had to interrupt them in their private time. He was still mad about it.

 

###

 

Weeks passed by, so they find themselves again in Magnus’ loft for their weekly double dates.

Raphael still can’t believe he agreed to this he honestly couldn’t regret it. This time, Simon convinced all of them to try and play Mario Kart because _there’s no party if there’s not Mario Kart involved, babe. It’s fun._

He just rolled his eyes and proceeded to please his boyfriend with his childish games because then he would him pouting and begging for them to play. So, after a few rounds, Raphael declared surrender passed the control to Magnus who was more than excited to _crush Simon in his own game._

 He was in the sofa with Alec next to him, watching their respective boyfriends screaming and laughing, and really, having the best time. Raphael never thought he would see Simon this happy with Magnus, that he stopped being terrified that Magnus would turn him into _something_ if he ever dared to speak.

For a second, he glanced at Alec who seem restless, his leg bouncing up and down while his gazed at Magnus erratically. Raphael would admit that he didn’t know much about relationships (Simon was his longest one) but it seems that something was killing the shadowhunter, like he needed to say something as fast as he could. Again, he didn’t know about relationships but he knew about body language.

“Hey,” he hissed, bringing Alec’s attention to him, “you okay?”

Alec glanced once to Magnus before he turned fully to Raphael.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked, bluntly.

And without waiting for a response, he stood up and walked out of the loft, leaving Raphael staring at the open door with a half-open mouth.

_What the hell just happened?_

Simon turned around for a second and shoot him this look of _what’s going on?_ Raphael just shrugged and followed Alec outside the loft, ignoring Magnus’ calling him and closing the door behind him.

Once he was outside in the hallway, Alec was pacing back and forth, with his hands on his hips.

“Hey,” he repeated, making Alec stopped and glanced at him, “what’s going on?”

Alec sighed deeply and Raphael furrowed his brow.

“A while back, we had this fight about Magnus’ immortality and that he has this box where he… He keeps his precious memories.”

Raphael nodded absentmindedly; he knew about that box, Magnus showed him once or twice. He knew that he had an old photo of Magnus and Ragnor, along with other memories from other exes. People that had long disappeared.

“And I was mad because I would be another memory of his, cherished in a little box,” Alec continued, barely looking at Raphael, “and that he would spend his time grieving me.”

He furrowed even more his brow. “Aren’t you too young to worry about that?”

“Yeah, but one day I won’t be. I will probably not even remember who Magnus is and I just can’t deal with that,” Alec spat out.

Raphael stared, trying to understand what was the point of this conversation. “Are you thinking about breaking up with him?” he asked slowly, looking for any reaction from the shadowhunter, “to spare him the pain?”

Alec shook his head. “I’m not getting any younger and I know Magnus has been thinking about it too. I know it pains him to even think about me being dead. No, I… I’ve been thinking about being immortal. How things would be easier that way.”

He opened his mouth but he was way too perplexed to say something. This twenty something guy was asking him to what? Turn him into a vampire? Raphael wouldn’t even turn Valentine because he knew, he _vowed,_ to not do it. He wouldn’t wish this life to anyone.

And Alec was ready to throw his life away so Magnus wouldn’t suffer? The guy loved Magnus, he never doubted that but this seemed like too much.

Alec started talking but Raphael interrupted him, raising his hand. “Let me get this right. You think that becoming immortal, Magnus would be happier? Do you really believe he would want that for you?”

“I just… I just want to spend my life with him.”

Raphael nodded again, because that would be the same thing he would say if it was about Simon but still. It was reckless and he knew that Magnus wouldn’t ask Alec to be immortal for him.

“What about your family?” he asked, because he had to and that stricken look from Alec was enough answer from him to know the shadowhunter hadn’t been thinking this thoroughly. He took a moment to say the next words, “This is something that you have to talk with Magnus, not me. I’m the last one you should talk about that subject.”

“But would you agree with me? That this should be the best for us? I just don’t want to leave him alone, I love him too much to do that.”

“And I completely understand but from my personal experience, immortality is a nightmare, a burden. I know that, Simon will know that and Magnus, especially, knows that.” He stopped again, gathering his thoughts. “Personally, I would tell you to leave this behind, that you should enjoy your time with him and he would cherish them anyway but like I said, this is something you should talk with him.”

Alec nodded, defeat painted on his face he wouldn’t insist. Raphael had learned that.

“Thank you, Raphael,” Alec said, smiling faintly, “I appreciate it.”

Raphael nodded back and they went back inside the loft. He glanced at where Alec was going, probably looking for Magnus in their room, so Raphael went to the kitchen where he knew Simon was, looking for crackers and dipping them in blood.

It sounded disgusting and tasted bad but for some reason Simon loved them.

When Simon saw him approaching him, his eyes lit up and tried to smile, even when his mouth was full of that disgusting invention of his. Once he was closer, Simon circled his waist, pulling him even more closer, pecking him on the lips.

“I missed you,” Simon whispered.

He snorted, circling Simon’s neck with his own arms. “It was just a few minutes.”

“Yeah but…” Simon shrugged, “I missed you.”

They kissed again, soft and chaste, with the faint taste of blood between kisses. It wasn’t romantic at all but it was their life now.

“You know I love you, right?” Raphael said, feeling warm all over, not getting tired of saying it.

Simon widened his eyes a little bit and smiled again. “You should talk more often with Alec. It brings that romantic side of you.”

He rolled his eyes for good measure, slapping his hand over Simon’s shoulder. “I’m serious.”

“I know that, _mi vida_ ,” Simon replied with that soft smile reserved only for Raphael.

 _Mi vida._ Simon has taken upon himself to learn Spanish and throw this kind of pet names around to catch Raphael with his guard down. It’s the most beautiful thing he had done; it was those little things that counted at the end of the day and Raphael would lie if he said he didn’t feel even more in love with this man.

“But it’s just odd that you’re telling me after a conversation with Alec. What happened out there, by the way?” Simon inquired, dipping one cracker into the blood.

Raphael made a disgruntled face and avoid looking at process of Simon’s snack. He could tell Simon about what happened because it was his boyfriend and he could relish in the fact that he could tell anything that he wanted to Simon but like he said to Alec: it was something that he should talk with Magnus and only then, and Raphael wasn’t in any position to gossip about Magnus and Alec’s issues.

So he set the conversation aside and hoped for the best to those two.

“I just wanted to reaffirm it. That’s it.” He shrugged, “And that I’m in for the long haul, so it’s a little bit late to back out.”

“Oh, trust me, I’m not letting you go again,” Simon replied, smiling again and forgetting about why Raphael went out.

They kissed again, longer this time, fascinated how Simon exhaled this contented sigh even when he didn’t have to.

All in all, it was a good night.

 

###

 

A few months went by and in that time, the double dates has turned into obligatory weekly dates, where they would alternatively decide to get dinner, visit Pandemonium (even thought Raphael wasn’t a fan), play board games, yell at each other whenever someone threw a blue shell in Mario Kart, or stay in and have movie nights. There were a few times were Magnus and Alec would go to the hotel and spend their double dates with the clan since it was movie night there too.

Simon would say it was fantastic and he was kind of grateful for Magnus being a pain in their asses and insisted on this plan (that seemed like a bad idea in the beginning). Like those dates, Simon had promised himself to visit Luke and update him in his now excited life.

One way or another he would convince Luke that he was really happy and while he would like some mundane food, he would get used to it.

Sometimes, when he was alone, he would think about his family. His mom and her sister; Simon couldn’t lie, he would love for them to see him, to tell them that he made it and that he was truly happy, even thought it didn’t happen organically, the point was the same.

Unfortunately, after his mom had found him sucking a rat and that he had to tell her what he was, it was downhill for him. He had to convince Raphael to help him and maybe it was pity, Simon didn’t know, but Raphael helped him even when he was banned from the clan. Suffice to say, they weren’t on speaking terms. So, Raphael had wiped out his family’s memories and Simon disappeared.

He was at the Jade Wolf again, for his weekly “meeting” with Luke. This time, Maia would be there because according to her, she needed time with her people and while that was true, Simon was sure she just wanted some gossip but it was good because he needed to have a word with her.

“Mind telling me why you told Magnus that Raphael was with me?” He asked once he spotted her and took a seat in front on her.

“Mind asking me first how am I doing?” she bit back with a sculpted eyebrow raised.

“I know you are doing good. Luke has told me that you always come back with a big smile on you face.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “He can’t be _that_ good.”

She stared at him and had the audacity to smirk, her mind going to other places Simon didn’t want to follow.

“Oh, I could tell you,” she said, keeping her smirk on, “but that would be a breach in our privacy.”

He grimaced, shaking his head to get rid of the images that were threatening to invade his mind.

“Why are you mad that I told Magnus about you guys?” she asked, bringing to her lips the glass she had on her hands, “I didn’t know it was a secret.”

“It wasn’t a secret, per se but Raphael didn’t want people to start talking about us and he wanted to be sure first that this was going to work but like in private. You know how he is.”

Maia nodded. Everyone knew how Raphael Santiago was; he was a private man and there were only a few people in his life that could go through his walls and make him feel at ease. One of them was obviously Magnus.

“But he was going to tell him at some point, right?”

“I mean, yes?” he said, even thought he didn’t sound convinced, “it was never a secret with the clan, so I supposed he was going to tell him… Honestly, I don’t care. I’m just glad we’re together and we are good, really good, and it’s been months since that, so I guess it’s fine now.”

“So, what was the problem again?” she looked confused and maybe Simon wasn’t doing a good job at explaining himself.

Before he could answer, Luke showed up, sitting next to Maia. “You stole from them the opportunity to tell Magnus their relationship status,” he replied, staring at Maia and then glanced at Simon looking for approval.

Simon raised his thumbs up and nodded; Luke nodded and Maia rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” she said, raising her hands in a placating move, “I’m sorry.”

Luke chuckled and turned fully to look at Simon. “How have you been doing, kid?”

“It’s been good,” Simon replied, leaning over the table, “I never though I could be this happy and I guess it’s thanks to him. He seems like an asshole and sometimes he is–“ he chuckled, not feeling about what he was saying because even Raphael could agree with him, “–but he’s completely different when we are alone and I’m… I’m just thankful for the second chance he gave me.”

Maia cooed placing her hands over her chest and tilted her head a little. “You guys are the cutest. That was why I told Magnus. I think it was a slipped from my part because I saw you guys together and I thought you guys looked good and I wanted to chat with Magnus.”

“Too bad Santiago didn’t like that,” Luke commented, placing a glass with blood in it in front of Simon.”

Simon nodded because well, that was true.

“Give me a heads up when you guys have a date for your wedding,” Maia said, sipping from her glass of water.

And Simon choked, coughing loudly and looking at Maia with wide eyes. “ _What?”_

She shrugged, like what she said wasn’t out of the ordinary. “I mean, it will happen someday.”

“Well, you’re forgetting that we are vampires and we can’t touch sacred places. Also, Raphael is catholic, I’m Jewish. He would probably wants his marriage to be in a church and I would probably want it in a synagogue.”

“Probably?” Maia asked with her eyebrow raised.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure he would like that. I don’t know, we don’t talk about marriage. It’s– That’s too soon.”

Maia went to say something but Luke cut her off. “In case it happens, we’ll be here to support you. And we can work something out to have a catholic-jewish wedding.”

Both Maia and Simon stared at Luke, who was drinking from his own glass and checking on his phone. Then, Maia looked at him, mouthing a “wow” and Simon nodded in agreement. It wasn’t a secret for her that Luke didn’t approve of Simon’s relationship and there were countless times where Maia had assured him that Luke would change his mind, someway, somehow. But now it seemed that it was actually happening.

“Uh…” he drawled, catching Luke’s attention and making him look up, “do you really mean it? Because, you know, you didn’t seem happy, before?”

“Well, I know I’ve been hard on you from the beginning and I honestly was waiting for the moment Santiago would break your heart. I guess I didn’t have much faith in him and for that I’m sorry but I can see now that I was wrong and I see you’re really happy with him.” He smiled softly. “I hope it will last.”

He glanced at Maia for a second, trying to decipher what was going on, that maybe he was in a dream because frankly, he wasn’t expecting this sudden change… Well, maybe not that sudden because throughout these last few months Luke had been a witness of his now-ever-present smile and that was Raphael’s fault.

He felt the prickle in his eyes, the tears threatening to fall but he wouldn’t cry among werewolves (they wouldn’t let that die down) and even when he tried to swallowed the lump that closing on his throat and calm himself down, he was emotional. There was no feeling that could compare to the one where your almost-dad was happy with your relationship and approved it.

“I– Luke, I… Thank you.”

“No need,” Luke assured him, raising his hand, “I should have done that months ago. You should know that I’m happy and I’ve proven mistaken by Santiago that he’s not as bad as he wants to be seen.”

He laughed, subtly cleaning the tears that managed to fall. Why he was giving so much value to Luke’s opinion? Luke’s opinion has always been important to him and even thought he would never leave Raphael, whatever Luke would say, it would impact on him, so it was something big for Simon that Luke had finally changed his mind.

It was really good.

 

###

 

“Have you ever thought about getting married?”

Raphael looked up to look at Simon with a furrowed brow. “Are you proposing?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Do _you?”_

They both stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to say something.

“I think we’ve reached an _impasse_ ,” Raphael said, after the silence kept going. “That was what you talked with Garroway?”

“No,” Simon drawled while Raphael looked at him, unconvinced, “not entirely. But I was wondering. Did you think about it before getting turned?”

Raphael opened his mouth but closed it almost immediately, so Simon waited until his boyfriend could say something. In hindsight, he had thought about it: get married, get a house and raise his children. But now the prospects had changed a little and get a house seemed a little more difficult than before.

“I thought about it,” Raphael confessed, “but I was busy taking care about my family to even think about a partner and what it could cost to have a wedding. Pretty sure my mom would have liked that, though.”

Simon nodded in understanding; his mom would like that too. “What about now?”

“What about it?”

He waved his hands between them, like that was enough answer.

Raphael stared, probably confused since Simon came to the hotel after his visit to the Jade Wolf and out of the blue, he started talking about marriage with no preamble but secretly, Simon wanted to know if he ever had a chance to call his man his spouse.

“Well, I guess. Someday?” Raphael replied at last, sounding unsure. “But we are vampires. I don’t know how that would work out.”

 _Someday._ Simon smiled. “I’m fine with someday. We have forever to think about all the details.”

Raphael still looked at him like he had grown another head but nodded. “I want tuxedo suits and the party must be in a ballroom. Non-negotiable.”

Well, that was fine. Simon could work with that.

 

###

 

The clan was in the middle of a intense game of charades when Simon got a message from Alec telling him that he was outside the hotel and that he needed to talk to him, like right in that moment, so he reluctantly excused himself, shrugging when Raphael looked at him confused.

Simon was confused too.

When he made it outside, he saw Alec pacing with his gaze down. Simon wasn’t an expert but he could sense that the guys was stressed about something and usually that meant Magnus. They were best buddies now, of course he knew.

“Hey,” Simon said, raising his hand awkwardly when Alec finally looked up.

The shadowhunter acknowledged him and walked closer to him but didn’t say anything, which proved Simon’s theory to be true: the guy was stressed and honestly, Simon couldn’t really figured out _why_. There wasn’t anyone crazy enough trying to wipe out the downworlders and rule the world; Alec had an amazing family and Simon had never met someone so committed to their relationship than Magnus (with the exception of Raphael). So, really, what could be his problem?”

“I have a situation,” Alec announced. “More like a revelation.”

Simon nodded, giving Alec time to continue that thread.

“So, Magnus and I, we live together, right?”

That shouldn’t be a question at this point but Simon nodded again, just to assure his friend that he was indeed right.

“And Magnus had said that all the downworlders that he had taken under his wing were like his children.”

Again, he nodded. Simon had never nod so much in his life but here he was, waiting for Alec to get to the point.

“What if I could give him someone that he could call _his?_ Like officially,” Alec asked this time, his gaze boring into Simon.

He blinked twice, letting that question sink in. “Like a surrogate pregnancy? That’s tricky because the mom could get attached to the baby on the last months and she could decide that she doesn’t want give you the baby and then the fights and it’s not pretty.”

Alec shook his head. “I could ask why you know about the subject but no. I was actually thinking about adopting Madzie.”

“Isn’t she with Catarina Loss?”

“Yes, but not like officially. Catarina has told us that sometimes is hard for her to take care of Madzie since she spends so much time in the hospital. He won’t say it, I know that but Madzie loves staying at the loft I just– I love her. I want her to stay too and I just know Magnus feels the same way.”

“Isn’t this something you should to talk to Magnus?” that earned him a glare and Simon raised his hands in a placating move, “don’t look at me like that, I’m on your side but I just don’t get why are you telling me this if you are sure how Magnus feel.”

“I need a second opinion, someone that tells me I making the right thing.”

“I don’t think you need it,” Simon assured him, “if you feel that it’s the right thing, just do it. I mean, you still need to talk to Magnus, Catarina and more importantly, Madzie but if you really need to hear it, Magnus will say yes.”

“You think?”

“I _know_. He’ll say yes.”

Simon had been witness of those three and it was like they were already a family. It was freaking cute. The way Magnus and Alec had looked at Madzie, like she was already their daughter, it was priceless but it was also sad when she had to leave because none of them wanted that.

If everything went fine, just like Simon was counting on, he would see Madzie more often at the loft and frankly, who couldn’t adore that child? But more importantly, she would have someone to call _dad_ and would have and an awesome family that would love her immediately.

It was just a matter of time.

“Thank you, Simon,” Alec said, looking at him, “I was freaking out and I needed someone who wasn’t related to me, so they could be completely unbiased.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m biased.” He laughed when Alec glared at him again. “From my perspective, I think she is that missing piece you guys need. I know Magnus will be happy if you ask him.”

 

###

 

A few days later, Simon and Raphael were laying in bed with their respective phones. Raphael wouldn’t say that it was awkward or that it was annoying for them to talk to each other but sometimes they like to spend time together just like this, basking in each other’s presence. From time to time, Simon would show him a picture or a photo that he would call “meme” and Raphael would pretend that he knew what his boyfriend was talking about but Simon knew him too well. He was clueless.

Raphael would often forget that he was older than Simon even though his face was from someone younger.

But it was a quiet night for them, so it came as a surprise when his phone started ringing. The caller said _Magnus_ ; he was close to not answer the call but then he would hear Magnus complaining or worst, he would show up again in the middle of them having sex.

With that thought in mind, he accepted the call.

“ _Anakku, are you busy?”_ was the first thing he heard Magnus say.

Usually, Magnus would go straight to the point instead of being this polite; next to him Simon mouthed a ‘ _what’s going on?’_ so he just put the speaker on even though it wasn’t necessary. Hello, the heightened senses? Simon was just the worst.

“No, I’m free,” he replied at last, “what’s going on? You’re on speaker, by the way.”

_“Hello, Simon. So, I should tell you that now you two will be uncles!”_

For a solid minute, there was silence until Simon shrieked and started flapping his hands mid-air and saying he was so happy while Raphael looked between Simon and the phone confused because _uncles? What?_

“Wait, hold on. What are you talking about?”

 _“Alec and I talked, along with Catarina and Madzie. Catarina accepted that we could adopt Madzie, that she was even happy because she just couldn’t bear with the idea of living Madzie with someone else while working and we love having her here with us. Madzie was over the moon when we told her. I’m– This…”_ There was a sniffle and then a deep take of breath, like Magnus was reigning in his tears, “ _Raphael, I’m a dad and I just–“_ he cut himself off again for another take of breath.

He smiled despite everything. Magnus was getting everything that he wanted and Raphael couldn’t be more happier. He knew that Magus had always wanted a family of his own (even when Catarina, Ragnor and himself were his family already) but since warlocks couldn’t be conceived between them, the possibility to have a family seemed thin. Magnus would forever be his own father figure, his father but he also whished for Magnus to have a that little group that he could _mine_.

And now it was happening.

“Are you happy?” Raphael asked, even though he knew the answer. He kept his smile on his face when the heard the sniffle.

_“I’ve never been this happy, anakku. This is something that I can’t put into words, I’m on cloud 9. I just can’t believe this kid loves me enough to say she wants stay with me for long period of time, that Alec loves me that much to make a family with me.”_

“You’re going to be an amazing father, Magnus,” Simon butted in, “I’m sure of it. You had helped every downworlder I know and we didn’t end up so bad after all.”

Raphael nodded even though Magnus couldn’t see him. “You’re selling yourself short. I– Let’s have a deep conversation for a second.” He stopped for a second to gather his thoughts; every few months they would have a conversation just like this, maybe to strengthen their relationship or because they had so much bottled up and they needed to _talk_. “I know I don’t say this much and I know most of the time you think I’m a ungrateful bastard,” Simon chuckled next to him, like Magnus on the phone, “and that’s my fault because I don’t say how grateful I am for having you by my side all this time.”

_“Oh, anakku. I say that a lot but you know I’m proud of the man you’ve become. I’m proud of calling you my son too.”_

“Yeah, and that’s the thing. Because I know you’ve helped since the beginning, I _know_ you’re going to be the father Madzie deserves.” There were more sniffles and muffled sobs. “You’re going to do amazing, Magnus.”

And after more reassuring words and calming Magnus down before he could have a fully breakdown, they said they were happy for them, for their expanding family. Simon asked for Alec and turned out while Magnus was trying to not cry himself dry, Alec lose it and had been in the bathroom for the last 20 minutes. They agreed to end the call there so Magnus could go to calm Alec down.

 _“Thank you, anakku,”_ was the last thing Magnus said before disconnecting the call.

He stared at the phone going black, revisiting the call with Magnus. Who would have thought the warlock would end up making a family with a shadowhunter? It was surreal but he was immensely happy nonetheless. Raphael had met Madzie a couple of times and even thought the kid was shy at first, she was the sweetest and would fit with Magnus’ dramatics and Alec’s non-bullshit attitude.

He looked up to have Simon already looking at him with that fond smile of his.

“What?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking you’re amazing,” Simon replied, raising a shoulder.

He scoffed but smiled anyway. “You’re a sap.”

Simon tilted his head a little and smiled bashfully. “Perhaps… I love you, _mi vida.”_

Raphael looked down for a second, to rein himself and not tackle Simon down and kiss him until the sun was up.

“I love you too,” he whispered at last.

 

###

 

That was how Raphael and Simon turned to be the favorite uncles, even when Jace would complain and Izzy said that she was Alec’s sister and should be the favorite, the truth was that their were the favorites. They double dates turned to be play dates. Even when Magnus had apologized time and time again, they were more than fine to spend their nights playing tea parties and teaching her how to play Mario Kart.

It was important for Simon, okay? Because then she could defeat her friends and when they asked how she learned, Madzie would say that her favorite uncle taught her and that would be Simon. So, he was proud of that.

 It was a bonus that Magnus and Alec loved to hear Madzie laugh and screech when she knew she was winning, so they allowed.

Simon hadn’t much children in his short life but Madzie was starting to be her favorite and everyday she would learn something new. Also, Magnus had started teaching Madzie little enchantments, so once in a while she would turn something into another thing. There was one time where she was so excited for getting a little bunny and her happiness was so high that she turned Alec’s hair from black to blue.

They had laughed so hard, Simon started crying while Madzie apologized profusely while Alec told her million times that it was fine. It was the best night.

If Simon was being honest with himself, he hoped that his eternity with Raphael was filled with that kind of happiness and who knows, maybe one day they would have a little kid to call their own. A little vampire, if you will. (of course, they wouldn’t turn a mundane. That would never be a possibility). But that seemed tricky at the moment, so he wouldn’t talk to Raphael about that.

The most important thing for Simon was that finally they were getting along amazingly and for him, that was enough.

 

###

 

Magnus had called Raphael earlier that night with the excuse that he needed a second opinion for an outfit. Raphael was calling bluff on that because Magnus was the only person who had taught him to dress as well as he was doing now, so it was probably something else, something bigger that he couldn’t say over the phone.

So, he was there, in the master bedroom while Magnus rummaged in his closet, looking for his “desired outfit.” Around him, were different clothes threw careless which put Raphael on edge because most of the blazers and dress pants and dress shirts costed millions and Magnus just threw them with no care. Granted, Magnus could just snap his fingers and the garment would be like brand new but his point remained.

“What am I doing here again?” Raphael asked loudly so Magnus could hear him at the other side of the room.

“I have a date with Alec,” came the muffled response.

He frowned at that because he was pretty sure Magnus had million dates with Alec before and never needed help. “So?”

“I need help.”

“You’ve never needed help before,” Raphael said. That silence that he got was proving his theory right. “What’s going on?”

Magnus walked out of the closet slowly and leaned against the wall closest to him.

“Something amazing happened a few days ago,” Magnus announced but there was no emotion that matched the “amazing” he was saying.

“So why do you look so… sad?”

“I’m not sad, per se. I’m just still surprised.”

“What happened?” Raphael asked, moving the clothes next to him to the other side so Magnus could sit next him.

“I’m well aware that Alexander had spoken to you about something important.” His gaze bored into Raphael. “Immortality.”

He kept his poker face so Magnus couldn’t tell he wasn’t surprised. Raphael knew that at one point Alec would talk to Magnus, what he didn’t know was that he would end up in that conversation, something that could be good or bad. Alec was an intelligent man and he wouldn’t say something like Raphael convinced him to this.

He nodded, waiting for Magnus to continue.

“We talked. No, well, we fought. It was ugly. I think it was one of the worst fights we had. He wanted to do this without thinking about his family and immortality is not something you take lightly. We both know that watching the people you care about die it’s not easy.” He sighed deeply, interlacing his fingers over his lap. “He loves his family and I know it’s something he wouldn’t recover from quickly.”

Raphael could understand this. The moment he knew his own family was long go decades ago, was a dark time for him and to this day, he could still the pain from that day.

“And that was months ago, when we didn’t even think about adopting Madzie. I think that was the point of no return for Alexander. After Madzie came, we talked again; he took the decision and he wanted to know if I would still be with him after this. He couldn’t bear the though of leaving us when he was dead and– He wants to be with me no matter what, he wants to see Madzie grow up and be the amazing warlock we know she is.” He stopped again and looked at Raphael for a second to lower his gaze. “Alexander talked to his family and they supported him, that they were even proud he took this decision for the new family he was making. For that alone, they couldn’t be mad at him.”

“What happened then?” Raphael asked, after some minutes in silence.

“I spoke to Catarina, see if she had a potion for this. Turned out she did and after a long talk, I accepted and Alec is immortal now?” Magnus kind of asked and then shook his head.

He furrowed his brow, confused at Magnus’ reaction. _He should be happy._ “And why does it look like it bothers you?”

“It’s not that. It’s… I don’t know, I think I haven’t fully realized that I have a partner for life, that Alexander made that decision solely on me– on _us_. I spent so much time thinking that I could never have what I wanted and now that I have it, I don’t know how to process it. Shouldn’t I be happier?” he turned his head to look at Raphael, expectantly.

Raphael bit his lip, dubious as to what he should say in a moment like this. Again, he was fully prepared for meetings with the different clans in the city, bark orders and expect them to be fulfill, take in the new vampires, train them, be their sire. Everything related to his position, he could do it but this type of situations? He was clueless.

“Well,” he started, giving himself some time to find the right words, “giving your condition, I think it’s logical to think that none of this is real… But it’s real, I can guarantee you that. I wasn’t supportive in the beginning but Alec had proven that he is committed to you and what he’s done, it’s more than enough to tell that he’s in this for the long haul.”

“Yes, and that’s what scares me the most. What if he gest bored later? That this is not what he had in mind and he regrets it.”

Raphael shook his head. “I doubt it. He loves you, Magnus, we all know that and he loves Madzie. He won’t get bored and leave you. I know that.”

Magnus didn’t look convinced and again, Raphael understood that. Life has been rough on Magnus, taking his lovers, his friends away. Even lovers were rough on him, telling him that he was a monster once they knew about his cat eyes. Camille was the worst of them all and Raphael was grateful that now she wouldn’t be a threat to anyone, especially to Magnus. Now, he had the shadowunter who seemed to go and beyond for Magnus, something the warlock couldn’t believe.

“Thing is,” Magnus said, laughing wetly. Raphael hadn’t noticed Magnus had started crying a little, “after the potion and all of that, I cried for a week because I couldn’t believe, still can’t, he did _that_ and even with all my doubts and everything, I fell more in love with him.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

Magnus snorted and nodded. “And yet, here I am.”

“Then, trust that love,” Raphael replied, shrugging, “trust that he loves you just as much as you do love him and he will stay forever.”

Magnus stared at him for second, with that fond look he had for his almost-son (Raphael said almost but for Magnus wasn’t an “almost”. For Magnus, Raphael was _his_ son) and then shook his head, smiling.

“What?”

“I love what Simon is doing to you. He’s making you a softie.”

He pushed Magnus away, even though his own smile was ruining his cover of looking serious. “Shut up,” he grumbled. If he was human, Raphael was sure he would be blushing like a teenager.

Well, technically he was a teenager but he wouldn’t continue down that path. It was a dark path.

“Go and pick an outfit so I can go back to my man.”

“Oh, oh, look at you!” Magnus said, laughing and stood up, “calling Simon “your man.” I’m blessed to be a witness of this glorious moment.”

He rolled his eyes and watched how Magnus returned to his task, looking for his damn outfit. He crossed his legs and waited for Magnus to be done with this, so he could go.

“Also,” Magnus peeked his head out of the closet, “I’m happy for you. I know I don’t say it much but I see that you’re happy with him and that’s what I’ve been hoping for you because you truly deserve it.”

Now it was his turn to cry. Almost. “Thank you, Magnus,” he mumbled.

Magnus smiled at him and turned back to his task.

There was no need to deny it. He was really happy.

 

###

 

A month later and a call from Magnus telling him again how happy he was and now that he was starting to love the idea that Alec was immortal, now they were back to their double dates/play dates.

Raphael was more than happy to share his Simon so Madzie could have fun playing the silly games Simon had for her. This time, Jace Wayland and Maia were there because they wanted to spend time with Madzie too, and the little warlock was more than thrilled about that.

All in all, it was a small party, one where Raphael was comfortable, so that was a plus. They were having a good time, in all honestly. Simon was playing with Madzie in the living room and the rest of them where in the kitchen, chatting and telling awful stories about them, so it was a surprise when Alec approached him saying that he had something to discuss. A matter of life and death.

Once again, they were outside the loft. It was sort of déjà vu, since the last time thy did this, Alec told him about his desire of being immortal.

Speaking of which, “Congratulations are in order, for finding a potion,” was the first thing Raphael said before the shadowhunter could talk.

Alec nodded. “Thank you.”

“So, what’s this time?” Raphael asked, looking at Alec.

There was a moment of silence and then, “I want to marry Magnus.”

He widened his eyes, surprised, taken aback by the sudden statement. But he shouldn’t be; deep down Raphael knew it would happen sometime and now that both were immortal, it was a matter of time. He didn’t reply, though, he just let the shadowhunter take his time.

“I want to make it official, more than now. I’ve been thinking about this even before thinking about being immortal and… I know I can’t ask his father, for obvious reasons, so I want to ask you first. I want to have your approval, so I can ask Magnus,” he said with a steely gaze, not backing out.

 _Like a true shadowhunter_ , Raphael thought.

“I guess you’re asking for my permission,” he countered back, with a raised brow. Alec nodded. “Well, I mean, you have it. I can’t think of anyone else to spend his life with Magnus. I know you make him happy and trust me, he will say yes.”

Alec visibly deflated, exhaling the air that he had been holding on; Raphael could hear it.

“You think?”

“Of course. You need to stop being doubtful about your own relationship, Lightwood. It doesn’t look good,” Raphael reprimanded him, just because he could. “I’m pleased that you ask me this and you have my approval. Marry him.”

The shadowhunter nodded, probably relieved Raphael had said yes and then, “thank you.”

Raphael nodded back, also relieved because Magnus would be truly happy this time around.

So they went back to the loft.

His déjà vu was true, it was something big.

So, after their play date, Simon and Raphael were on their way to hotel. Magnus had offered to portal them to the hotel but they refused; Raphael wanted to take the opportunity to walk and think about what Alec had told him, how far they’ve come since that first double date, where they were closer to kill each other than to be civil. Maybe more Raphael than the shadowhunter.

And now, said shadowhunter was asking for Raphael’s permission to make Magnus even more happy and Raphael could never deny that to his friend.

“What are you thinking, beautiful?”

He snapped his head up to look at Simon, who was already looking at him. The term of endearment sank in and he smiled, lowering his gaze again. Only Simon could call him like that without restrains.

Raphael shrugged. “Things are happening,” he said.

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all.” When Raphael just snorted but kept silent, Simon asked again, “can I know what you know?”

He shrugged again. “You just wait.”

Simon nodded, even though he didn’t know what was going on. “Is it bad?”

“Not at all,” Raphael replied.

“Then, there’s nothing to worry about,” Simon replied and like the sap he was, he brought their intertwined hands and kissed Raphael’s hand.

He smiled and they kept walking. Simon was right: there was nothing to worry about.

 

###

 

So weeks after Raphael had told him that ‘ _things are happening_ ’, true to his word, something big happened.

They were chilling in their bed, when Raphael’s phone started ringing. Magnus was calling. See, this wouldn’t be out of the ordinary if it wasn’t for the fact that Magnus only call him to tell them big news.

And this situation wasn’t far from that.

Magnus told them (or more like he screamed and cried while telling them) that Alec had asked him to get married and in that moment, Simon turned to look at Raphael and this man was just smiling, like he had been knowing since forever while Simon was just fucking surprised almost screamed along with Magnus.

Their love was his own goal, honestly. He was so happy for them and okay, he would be there for Alec’s second wedding and he knew that something big would happen because it was Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. Power couple.

Magnus had told them that the wedding would be in three months so Alec could have time to tell his family and get all the arrangements done but he was done waiting he wanted to get married as soon as possible.

A week later after that, Magnus called Simon, saying that he wanted to talk to him, like right that in that moment.

“So, for what am I good for?” Simon asked, once he went inside the loft.

“Well,” Magnus started, turning around to look at Simon and smiled, “you can sing.”

“And you are a good warlock,” Simon replied back, frowning, “what’s your point?”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I know that. What I meant was that I like how you sound, so I want to ask you if you want to sing at my wedding.”

Simon stared, his mouth wide open because– “ _What?!_ Are you serious?”

Magnus nodded, still smiling. “Would you like that?”

“Would I like– Of course I would like that! That’s– That’s big!” he yelled, excited, making Magnus jumped a little and looked at him like Simon was losing it. Maybe he was. He took a deep breath, calming himself down before Magnus could change his mind, “I would love to sing at you wedding. I’m honored, Magnus. Thank you.”

Magnus nodded. “I knew I was making the right decision.”

And with that he turned around and walked to the kitchen, Simon following him.

“Raphael is my best man and I asked him if you would like to do this.”

Well, Raphael had told him the first part but the singing part was kept a secret from him and he could appreciate that.

“He told me that you would love it,” Magnus continued and then turned back, “I guess he knows you well.”

He opened his mouth but again, he didn’t have the right words, so he nodded. Raphael did know him well, so for that he was the best boyfriend ever.

“For my part, I love that I will have my favorite couple gracing my wedding.”

“Your favorite couple?” Simon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course. I’ve been rooting for you two since day one. It was disappointing that you guys fell out of whatever was going on between you two when you first started living in the hotel but I was over the moon when you came back and now we are here.” He shrugged, nonchalantly, “so yeah, my favorite couple.”

Simon nodded again, letting that sink in. Someone like Magnus Bane had been rooting for them and that was– Well, there was no words to describe what Simon was feeling; elation, maybe, would be the closest one. Someone so close to Raphael, that liked them being together and probably would love to see them grow together, it was a win in Simon’s book.

It was safe to say that he was happy for them too. Even thought he wasn’t a friend for Alec in the beginning, not like now, he knew the guy had been struggling with his sexuality, until Magnus came, of course, and it was obvious the difference.

“Do you have something in mind?” Simon asked, drawing Magnus’ attention back to him.

Magnus shook his head. “I trust that you will choose the right song for us.”

He swallowed, suddenly nervous. That was way too much pressure but he would try his best. Magnus trusted him and the last thing Simon wanted to do was to disappoint the warlock. So, he nodded.

The weeks went by, that turned into months where Magnus was planning everything along with Alec and Raphael, since the latter was the best man and he had some options for the party and Magnus wanted to hear his opinions, while Alec wanted to be there along the way.

For Simon, he spent those months choosing the right song, training his voice, and finally, _finally_ , he chose that perfect one a week before the wedding. He was excited for the wedding, the party, the suits they were going to wear, _everything._ Magnus was known for throwing excellent parties and he knew this wouldn’t be any different… Well, no, it would be even better because it was for him. 

But he was the most excited for his _debut_. Simon would make sure that Magnus wouldn’t regret choosing him for this moment.

In that week, the hotel was in chaos. Some new vampires had arrived from another city, claiming that their clan was a mess and somewhere along the way (escaping), they had had heard that New York clan was the best choice for them and the leader was the greatest at vampire politics and issues related to the clan. Which was the truth; his man was the best at everything and even when Raphael never wanted to be a vampire, he knew what he was doing and knew how to take care of his clan.

Unfortunately, along with the new members came troubles. They were neophytes and as such, blood affected them the most and with that hunger, they decided it was a good idea to go out of the hotel and find something, something that Simon still couldn’t wrap his mind around it because they had their own stash of blood in the hotel and they knew that. Granted, there was nothing more _intoxicating_ than drinking from the source but still. It was a mess and Raphael spent three days furious and trying to mend that disaster and hoping the Clave wouldn’t know about it.

Simon decided that maybe the old clan wasn’t the bad one but these vampires and he had said that much to Raphael but Simon knew his boyfriend didn’t have the heart to throw them away, wander away and kill mundanes. It was safe to say that the clan was also furious but trying to damper their moods because again, _new vampires_ and Simon could also understand that hunger.

And now, a day before the wedding, Raphael was stressed out for this and Simon was trying his best to calm him down.

“ _Bebe_ , listen. You have to calm down,” Simon begged.

They were in their room getting dressed since Raphael called for a important meeting.

“I’m calm enough.”

The skeptical look he threw at the vampire was ignored since Raphael was turned and looking at the body-sized mirror but the intention was there.

“I can feel your mood from here,” Simon huffed, “and it’s not sexy.”

“I’m not trying to be sexy, Simon. I’m…” Raphael turned and let his arms fall to his sides in resignation, “I’m frustrated. I always try to be patient with the new ones, to train them and having our own blood bank to avoid situations like this is my main priority but it seems like no matter what I do, it happens and I’m scared the Clave would know someday and it would be over for this clan.”

“You know Alec wouldn’t let that happen,” Simon replied, shaking his head, “ _I_ wouldn’t let that happen. Everyone knows that you are the best thing that happened to this clan since Camille. Every one of us can vouch for you. And this– I’m sure it’s just this time and it won’t happen again.”

Raphael stared at him and then nodded, looking unsure but still taking Simon’s opinions. Simon, for his part, smiled softly and walked towards to Raphael and tugged at his waist to bring him closer.

“You’re the best leader ever. We all know that,” Simon whispered, his gaze boring into Raphael’s, “and the new ones will know that too.”

Raphael rolled his eyes but smiled too, circling his arms around Simon’s neck. “Want to give them pep talks?”

“I would if that can prevent another accident.”

“That’s a why to put it,” Raphael retorted, “I still don’t understand why that happened. They knew we have our own blood, right? This is just all so stupid.”

He nodded, because Raphael was right. It was unnecessary.

“And tomorrow is Magnus’ wedding and what if something like this happens again while I’m there? I can’t–“

“Hey,” he cut him off softly, squeezing his waist, “it won’t. Calm down.”

Before Raphael could say something, probably to fight him on that, there was a knock on the door and then Lily appeared.

“Sorry to bother your cute moment,” she mock them with a roll of her eyes, “but the clan is in the main room now, waiting for you.”

“It was a cute moment, thanks for asking.”

Next to him, Raphael snorted. “I swear you just say that to piss him off.”

“Guilty of charge,” she replied with a sly smirk.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. Lily was the worst but also the _best_ ; she was one of Raphael’s best friend and second in command. Lily could hold the clan together until Raphael was back from whatever meeting he had and he could trust her with whatever troubles he could have. And Simon was fine with that because sometimes there were things Raphael wanted to vent with someone who wasn’t biased. Ergo, Simon was biased, hence Lily.

It didn’t hurt that she was an intelligent woman and she could solve Raphael’s problems as fast as he wanted.

“I’ll be there,” Raphael said and Lily nodded, turning back and leaving, closing the door.

“Don’t be too hard on them.”

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t,” he agreed but Simon knew Raphael was just saying that to please him.

It was fine. The knew ones could take some harsh words and learn from it.

 

###

 

This wasn’t the first time Simon had heard Raphael talk with that commanding voice of his. _Leader voice_. But the effect was still the same.

And it was creepy, it was weird, it was all kinds of wrong and he shouldn’t be but he was turned on. He had a kink and that was his boyfriend’s voice.

 _That’s why I’m a vampire. I’m a sinner for lusting his voice,_ he thought, hypnotized by his hi boyfriend.

It was like an _encanto_ but without the power of making him do something without his will. In this case, he _wanted_ to be hypnotized. His stance, his voice, his serious face, everything about him had Simon melting inside and outside.

A quick glance and a subtle smirk told Simon that Raphael knew what was going on with him. _The fucker._

“–I know all of you are aware that tomorrow is Magnus’ wedding,” Raphael was saying. When everyone nodded, he continued, “and as his best man, I won’t be here for most of the night. Simon and Lily will go with me but Lily will be back later. As you can guess, she will be in charge and I expect you all to _obey_ her.”

They swept their gazes over the new ones, who lowered their heads in shame.

“The ones who want to go, you are welcome to do so but I want you to stay in groups. I don’t want any vampire to be alone in this party. I don’t want to know that my vampires got out of control and bit a seelie or worse a shadowhunter. Don’t get fooled, I will keep an eye on you. Understood?”

They all nodded, even Simon because again, he was enthralled by this man. _His_ man.

“On another note and I can’t emphasized this enough. We have out own blood, people. That means when you have the urge, you can go and grab a bag. That’s for all of us, don’t go out and look for something you have here for free. This goes to everyone, not just the new ones.”

That he could agree with. It was no secret that from time to time a vampire could just give two fucks about everything and go out and kill people. It had happened before Raphael’s leadership, but with Camille and since Camille just wanted the position, she didn’t care when the Clave decided that the best course of action was to burn the vampire alive. It took a tool on Raphael and from that day on, he promised himself not to let that happen again.

“As a precaution, the new ones won’t go and that’s non-negotiable. Understood?” he looked at the five of them. When they nodded, he went back to look at the rest. “As for the rest, Lily will ask who is going. If you change your mind tomorrow, let me know. That’ll be all.”

Lily moved forward and started asking everyone while Raphael turned around walking outside the main room, being Simon’s cue to leave too.

“Sometimes I just think about leaving the position and just let Lily take over,” Raphael was saying, not even turning back.

“No, you shouldn’t.”

Turning his head back and with a brow raised, he asked, “I shouldn’t?”

“Let me give you some reasons. A, Lily is good but she’s not you. You are Raphael Santiago and only you can hold this clan together.”

“You know she can hear you, right?” he smirked.

“Don’t care. B, this position is made for you and I don’t see anyone else taking over. C, last but not least,” this time, he moved forward taking hold of the other’s waist, moving them until they hit the closest wall, cherishing that stunned look from Raphael, “that voice of yours.”

“My voice?” he stuttered. _Cute._

Simon nodded. “It does things to me.”

Raphael visibly swallowed. “You are weird.”

“I know.” He moved his face until there were just inches apart. “That reason is just for me alone, anyway.”

What he told Luke about Raphael being different when they were alone was true. Minutes ago, he was the confident leader everyone knows and Simon fell in love with but when they were this close, Raphael was just puddle in his hands. Simon loved every facet of his boyfriend but this was the closest to be his favorite.

“You know we can’t– This is the hallway, Simon, and we are not going to have sex in here. _No,_ ” he shook his head vehemently.

It was his turn to smirk, inching closer until their lips were just brushing. “Who said something about sex?” that stunned look was back again and Simon’s smirk widened, “but if you haven’t changed your mind after going to Magnus’ for the suit thing, I can take you up on that offer.”

Raphael’s jaw was on the floor when Simon kissed his cheek, whispered an “I love you” and turned around, leaving him there probably in the same state Simon was moments ago in the meeting.

His second favorite thing was leaving Raphael wanting for more.

 

###

 

It was finally the wedding night. The ceremony was over, it was beautiful and Raphael would lie if he said he didn’t cry a little. Magnus married in blue while Alec married in gold; it sounded like a bad combination but Magnus made it work. The ceremony itself was a message, of course it was an union between partners who loved each other, but also an statement. That was the reason why there were Clave emissaries and the leaders from the different factions, from New York and from other cities.

It was all political and from Raphael’s perspective, it was an intelligent move, both from Magnus and Alec, so everyone could take this as there was no more rifts between the shadwhunters and the warlocks.

Now they were on their way to the party, which would be at Pandemonium. The most ridiculous thing about this was that they were in a car. _A car, out of all things._

“I think it’s sweet of them to rent a car for us,” Simon said next him, with Madzie on his lap playing something on her new tablet, since their favorite girl wanted to go with them.

Raphael was more than 80 years old but he knew about technology. Excuse him.

“But we’re vampires, Simon. it’s unnecessary.” Because it was, they could always use their speed to get there.

Simon shrugged. “Maybe he just want us to get there at the same time as everyone.”

That was just stupid but also so Magnus; he couldn’t go against that so he remained silent.

“Uncle Simon,” Madzie said with that shy voice of her, “are you gonna marry uncle Rapha?”

Simon stared at Madzie, then looked up at Raphael and both stared at each other in silence, not knowing how to approach _that_.

“Well, yeah. Eventually,” Simon replied at last, his gaze on Raphael’s.

And if that didn’t make him feel, then he might as well be truly dead.

He smiled anyway. Simon was really something else, making him sigh and take deep breaths even when he didn’t really need it. Doing these subtle proposals, making him fall in love even more. His emotions were all over the place to have a moment like this and he just couldn’t but also wouldn’t trade them for anything else.

“Can I be the flower girl?”

“Of course!” Simon replied, “you can even give us the rings if you want.”

She smiled sweetly at both of them and went back to her game. _She is the sweetest._ Of course she would be their flower girl.

As Simon said, it would happen eventually and it was better to have everything sorted out when it happened.

 

###

 

After an emotional speech delivered from Raphael, they were surrounding the dance floor for Magnus and Alec’s first dance.

His speech wasn’t out of the ordinary, really. It was just long thankful message to Magnus from helping him out since the very beginning and sticking with him until now, while also watching his ups and downs. From that partner Raphael knew and left Magnus because of his cat eyes, to Camille and it was downhill from that. Until now. Raphael was grateful for being alive this time to see his friend being truly happy, with someone that accepted him wholly, with no conditions and most importantly, loved him back enough to start a family.

He even went that far to say that he wished Ragnor was here, enjoying this moment with them and Raphael was sure that wherever Ragnor was, he was thrilled knowing Magnus was here, smiling and getting married.

There were tears, even from him, he would admit that much but again, he was a mess because Magnus made it this far.

So, now the married couple were in the dance floor while Simon sang for them. It was beautiful too and Raphael was sure Magnus was over the moon for Simon’s choice.

_“–I found a love for me. Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead. Well, I found a man, beautiful and sweet. Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me–”_

He smiled, Magnus was probably weeping right at that moment.

“Do you think Magnus is crying?” Catarina whispered next him. He could hear the laughter on her voice.

“Oh, I bet. He will be furious when he realizes his make-up is a mess.”

She snorted and immediately, brought he had to her lips to cover it up. They would give him hell for that. Payback and all that.

_“–Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.”_

The lights changed, leaving just a stream of light shining over them while around them it was darker.

He glanced up to look at Simon who was already looking at him and they both smiled, and kept his gaze there. Raphael couldn’t believe it but he felt like he had accomplished more than he ever thought he could, being the leader of the New York vampire clan, this makeshift family and a loving partner.

It was more than he asked for.

_“–Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know. He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home. I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets To carry love, to carry children of our own–”_

Raphael looked down where Madzie was holding his hand and looking up at his parents. Yes, Magnus found all of that and Raphael couldn’t be prouder of him.

When the song ended and Madzie ran to meet his parents, Luke Garroway approached him for the first time since the party started, so he was curious what the werewolf would say this time. For that reason only, he agreed to speak to him.

“It’s been a while since you and I talked.”

He nodded but waited until the other would say his piece. Raphael didn’t have much to say since the last time they really sat down and talked and went downhill from that–

“I should apologize.”

_Wait, what?”_

He furrowed his brow. “Excuse me?”

Garroway nodded. “I let myself go from our previous encounters and thought you would be the worst for Simon. Turned out I was wrong and you deserve an apology from part.”

“Well, thank you,” he replied, slowly, waiting for the punch line. When that didn’t happen, he crossed his arms, “May I know what changed your mind?”

“It was all Simon. He looks happy, he smiles more and I know you are taking care of him when he has rough days.”

Meaning: nightmares. There were days where Simon couldn’t bear to sleep but it was getting easier with each day.

“It’s all because of you and I can’t thank you enough for loving him. Simon is like a son to me and it’s just makes my day knowing he has you to endure this world.” He sighed deeply and looked back up. “This is me apologizing for assuming wrong of you but also thanking you being there with him. He’s right and you are the best thing that ever happened to him.”

He cleared his throat, just so that sudden lump could go down. “He said that?”

Garroway nodded. “He’s been saying that since the beginning.”

“Well, I appreciate it, both things. I know Simon will be happy knowing that accepted me. It was everything he wanted from you.”

Garroway nodded again and with a shake of their hands, they parted ways. The werewolves and vampires relationship would still be strained but this was a good start to leave the past behind and at least have an amicable relationship.

But he would leave that for the future him. for now, he would go back to his boyfriend, who was already waiting for him on the dance floor, dance the night away, bully Magnus a little for his ruined mascara and enjoy the night with the people he cared about.

 

###

 

A year went by after Magnus and Alec wedding. Everything really changed since that.

The werewolves and the vampires had a better relationship, where even member of each faction were friends. Simon had said multiple times that at any given moment they would have their own rendition of the movie _Underworld_ because some of them were getting more than friendly.

Raphael didn’t mind, as long as no one turned a mundane, he was fine with it.

The new vampires learnt their lesson and they never disobeyed him again, so Raphael called that a win. They were getting better and better with their training, using their heightening senses with each passing day; Raphael felt like a proud parent.

Speaking of parents, Magnus and Alec had decided to adopt two more children. One was a warlock and the other was a shadowhunter, Max and Rafael respectively, and when Madzie found out, she was over the moon for having little brothers. Simon and Raphael knew they were going to be the favorite uncles once again.

And as for his relationship, well, what Raphael could say? He was over the moon every day for having this dorky man next to him, who made him smile and laugh until his belly ache, who could brighten his day with just a smile and support him with every decision he took. To say that Simon was the best was a understatement. Raphael just loved this man.

Next to him, Simon turned. “I’ve been thinking about something crazy.”

He didn’t looked up from his phone but hummed. “I hope you’re not thinking about doing another concert.”

“It was a great idea! The vampires just don’t appreciate me enough. But no, I was thinking about something completely different.”

Now his interest was piqued. He looked up. “What is it?”

“Okay, so… Hear me out. If Luke is like my father and he’s with Maryse, who’s Alec’s mom and he’s dating Magnus… Who’s like your dad–“

“Stop, just stop. _No.”_ He raised his hand, stopping Simon to go down that path.

“What?” he asked, laughing, “We’re one big happy family, my love. Lighten up a little.”

He glared at his boyfriend. Maybe Simon wasn’t _the best_ after all.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, which earned him another laugh from the vampire and being tackle down over the bed.

But deep down? Yeah, they were on big happy family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -We love a healthy relationship and that's the tea.  
> -Simon is a little shit for leaving Raphael all hot a bothered. Not cool.  
> -Raphael is a softie  
> _Magnus ships Saphael while Simon ships Malec. By this point, it's like a competition  
> -Simon learnt more pet names in Spanish that had Raphael melting on the spot.  
> -A year later, Simon proposed and Madzie was their flower girl. Magnus cried like there was no tomorrow.  
> -They managed to go on a honeymoon. It was one of the best vacations.  
> -Raphael loved his unconventional family.
> 
> Magnus has a nickname for Raphael which is "anakku" according to a reader, that's "my son/my child" in Indonesian. Also, we have "bebe" which is bebe. "Mi vida" is another term of endearment, which literally translates to "my life" but that sounds ugly. I would say it's like the equivalent to "my love"
> 
> If you are reading this, that means you read the whole thing and for that, thank you :) and in case you guys didn't know, the song is "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Comment your thoughts, my friends. I hope I did justice to the headcanons.


End file.
